Monster
by ProdigyPsycho
Summary: 'Are you willing to become your worst nightmare to protect those you hold dear? ' Hufflepuff loyalty can be such a scary thing. And soon enough, you're wondering if you're doing this to save them, or to save yourself.
1. The Death of a Father

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

He glanced out of the window, and waved at his family as the train slowly left the station. The twins, Fabio and Fiona, waved back vigorously. The movement caused Fiona's black hair to whip around wildly, smacking Fabio in the face a few times. His father stood behind, a smile upon his face, grey eyes shining with a light that could even be seen from the large distance separating the two. It was a shame that his mother couldn't be here too. Sadly, Platform 9¾ didn't allow muggles to pass the barrier. She really would have loved to see the train.

As the train picked up speed and his family faded into tiny specks at the station, Felix Fortescue leaned back in his seat closing his eyes and mentally preparing himself for the upcoming year. Still, the fond memories he had acquired over the summer still played in his mind leaving him with a small smile.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dear Dad._

 _I'm fifteen this year. OWL's are going to be a pain, a huge terrible pain that will leave me half dead. I think I'm too young to die, but what is the opinion of a teen in larger scale of things?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Class, before you leave, please turn over your essays on the Summoning Charm."

The assembled group of Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors let out a collective groan. Professor Flitwick chuckled merrily as he watched the children pull out the parchments from their bags and pass it towards the front. Soon, the children were walking out chattering, as teenagers were wont to do.

Felix was a lone exception, as he walked out in slow measured steps, deep in thought. A few strands of wavy, black hair fell over his eyes, and he grunted in annoyance, sweeping them backwards to clear his vision in a manner that suggested years of practice.

He was broken out of his reverie by two loud familiar voices.

"Felix!"

"Just the man we were looking for!"

"How fare thee this wondrous day?"

Felix felt his lips curling up into a smile, but quickly forced it down into a forced scowl.

"My wondrous day just happened to get significantly less wondrous."

The twins gasped.

"Felix! How could you?" Fred asked, placing a hand over his eyes and turning away dramatically, as if the very words that Felix spoke had offended his grandmother.

"You wound me! You words pierce my soul and mutilate it beyond my worst nightmares! Oh! The pain!" George continued, grasping his heart in mock pain.

"The torture!"

"The agony!"

They both stumbled into Felix's shoulders, knocking him a bit off balance and he too staggered a few steps before standing up right and glancing back at the Weasley's.

"We shall never be the same again!" they wailed. Felix's lips twitched, as he felt the chuckles churning deep within his gut, pushing and squirming and yelling to be let out. And so he did, them rushing out in a few second's of sniggers.

Both shot him an annoyed look, and Fred elbowed him in the gut.

George sniffed. "How dare you make light of our pain."

"Methinks, we should not invite him with us to Zonko's next Hogsmeade weekend."

Felix raised an eyebrow, eyeing the two and the glanced at him inquisitively. "Saturday? Four 'o' clock?"

They shrugged.

"Meet us at the Hog's Head by then!" George yelled as he scampered away, hurrying for their next class.

"Don't get killed by Sirius Black!" Fred added helpfully, tailing after his brother. Felix watched them rush off, and amused smile playing on his lips before he realised that he had to be in Transfiguration class five minutes ago.

He gulped, as images of his impending doom played before his eyes and he broke into a sprint, hoping that he wouldn't be scolded too much.

Professor McGonagall would not be pleased.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fred and George are still annoying, but Hogwarts. It's a shame they weren't in Hufflepuff. Or I wasn't in Gryffindor, but maybe it is for the best. Put us together for too long and the chaos unleashed may be too much for anyone._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He slipped into the Hufflepuff common room as quietly as he could, careful to make a sound. Who knew if there was anyone up this late? His grey eyes scanned the common room, searching for any students that were up for a late night cram session. None were, although he wasn't quite expecting the Cedric sitting in the armchair, waiting for him, fingers tips touching each other in the classical 'I am a stereotypical plotting villain' way before his face. The firelight from the dying embers in the fireplace lit up only half of Diggory's face, making the super-villain image that mush more prominent in his head.

"You do realize that it is past eleven. Curfew is at ten."

Felix shuffled, looking guiltily at his feet. Cedric raised an eyebrow as he read between the lines. With an exasperated groan he cradled his head in his hands before peeking from between his fingers.

"Okay. I give. What are the Weasley's doing tomorrow?"

Felix shot him a hesitant smile. "It's a secret, but I can divulge that you should avoid the hallway outside the Great Hall at half past seven tomorrow." Cedric did not look impressed. Gulping, Felix ventured out with a bit more information. "Also, on a totally unrelated note, the weather can be extremely unpredictable nowadays. It might start raining cats and dogs."

Cedric raised an inquisitive eyebrow, removing his hands from his face.

"Tomorrow?"

Felix shrugged non-committally. Cedric gave another exasperated groan. "Go to your room. It's nearly twelve and I have a headache."

Felix perked up. No removing points from Hufflepuff? He resisted the urge to whoop, instead settling for a nonchalant swagger as he approached the stairs. "Thanks Cedric! You're the best!" And then he blew a kiss to Cedric, before picking up the pace and galloping up the stairs. He felt a smirk tugging on his lips as the sounds of Cedric choking and sputtering followed.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Cedric still is a stick in the mud at times, but he is improving. I'm pretty sure that before he leaves Hogwarts, he'll be having a killer sense of humour. But for now, I suppose I'll have to be content with him turning a blind eye to my involvement._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"This cat is very cute."

Felix raised an eyebrow at the blonde second year before him. In her arms was shimmering and glistening pale blue cat with silvery blue eyes. He cocked his head to the side, wondering why she was telling him that. He studied the cat again, before realizing it was actually transparent. Understanding dawned upon him.

The girl continued. "I asked Professor Flitwick who charmed them, and he referred me to you. He also told me to pass on the message that even though he frowns upon pranks, you don't need to submit your essay on animating liquids. Your charm-work showed your mastery over that particular aspect."

He inclined his head in acknowledgement. Fred and George were mostly responsible for making it rain. It was Felix's stroke of genius to charm the water puddles to form various animals. He internally debated if Cedric tried pulling out his hair when he realized that 'raining cats and dogs' comment was more than just an expression.

The girl was still looking up at him with her large silvery blue eyes, and Felix felt mildly bemused. Their staring completion until she spoke up again.

"Bubbles."

Felix blinked.

"What?"

"Bubbles" she repeated, and then looked down at the cat. "I was thinking of naming him Bubbles."

Felix blinked again. Why was she naming the cat?

"You do know that the cat will turn back to water in a few hours right?"

She furrowed his eyebrows and looked at him like he had just said something stupid. Felix scrunched his eyebrows as tried to figure out what stupidity lay in his sentence.

"Of course I know that, but I might as well enjoy her while she lasts." She paused, as if thinking about adding something, but thought the better of it. "Thank you for making Bubbles." She gave him a nod and walked past him, the cat in her arms still squirming, until it broke free and landed on the ground and ran away to freedom. She seemed a bit upset, but made no move to chase after him. Instead, she turned around to look at him.

Felix raised another eyebrow at the girl. He realized he never got her name. As if reading his mind, she called out "Luna Lovegood!" and waved at him daintily, before turning around and skipping away, leaving an utterly bemused Felix in her wake.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _You remember how you used to ask me to meet more people? Well, this year I've made a total of two new acquaintances. One is Luna Lovegood, a second year Ravenclaw. She's a bit odd at times, but she sometimes slips me free copies of the Quibbler when I'm particularly low on Sickles. I sometimes wish you'd just gone to her father and told him to stop searching for those Crumple Horned Snorkacks. I'm pretty sure he'd understand that they are an extremely endangered species. It would have probably saved a lot of effort moving the ranch every time he came in the vicinity._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix growled and fell onto the floor, his hand turned into a wriggling tentacle riddled with tan brown scales. Sirius Black immediately yelped, and ran over, shouting out the counter-charm to turn Felix's hand back. It wriggled, and shivered and slowly deformed, like melting candle wax, as it turned slowly into what his arm normally looked like.

Felix lay on his back, staring up into empty space, as Sirius plopped down beside him. The two simply lay there one panting for breath, the other looking down at his partner in concern.

"I nearly had it." Felix finally said, breaking the silence. "I could feel it, my body changing. I panicked and lost focus." Sirius nodded sagely, as if he understood perfectly what Felix was going on about, which was probably true, considering the fact that he was an Animagus too.

After a few seconds more of pensive silence, Sirius ventured out "Once more?" Felix groaned, but began to stagger back onto his feet. When he looked up, Sirius was already, ready, his wand out.

"Remember, once you have fully transformed, your instincts will begin to take over, if it's an herbivore, you will try to run away. If it's a carnivore, you might try to attack me. The thing is you must try to control it. Master your instincts; don't let it control you. I'll try to help you, but I'm not much of a Legimens."

Felix gave a grim smile, having a vague image as to what his instincts might be. He let out a small sardonic laugh. Maybe all the reptiles his father brought home to show him did leave their mark.

Pushing idle thoughts aside, he let his mind still, focusing on the image he had in mind. He imagined his arms shrivelling away this time, his body elongating, his head deforming into something more coffin shaped (obviously not quite as big.)

He felt the changes take over, but he paid them no heed, and let them continue unabated. He felt his body shift and change shape, elongating and turning into a lean and sleek animal.

When the transformation was done, he began to think that maybe it wasn't so bad, and then the instincts kicked in.

His eyesight was considerably weaker, its hearing dimmed, but it's smell? It was overwhelming. It wasn't so much smell, as taste. His long forked tongue flitted out to taste the air, and he could taste the musk of rotting wood in the foundations of the shack, the smell of Sirius's sweat and confusion and fear.

And with his dulled vision he could see Sirius cautiously approaching, and his mind started to yell, to attack the aggressor, clamp down on his calf, inject it with its venom and rip the meat off. And to Felix's horror, his body listened, his stubby feet propelling him forwards at a rate he thought he wouldn't be able to move at.

Sirius gave a startled yell, jumped back, and pointed the wand straight at Felix and yelled out something unintelligible, and his mind was filled with a foreign presence, trying to suppressing his instincts, but to no avail. Even with Felix's jumbled help, the instincts still won.

And then, Felix had a spark of inspiration. _":Stop!:"_ he spoke, his Parsletongue coming out scratchy in his mind, but doing the trick. His instincts shut down momentarily, and those few seconds of inaction, were enough for Felix to regain control and begin turning back into a human.

The instincts quelled, and he could feel his bones, shift, break and rejoin, turning into an extremely deformed human skeleton, and then grow to regain his original proportions. He collapsed into a heap once more, blood and adrenaline pumping though his veins.

" _Bloody hell."_ he whispered to himself. His face showing the sheer wonder and exhilaration he felt. " _I did it."_

Sirius cleared his throat. "I suppose congratulations are in order. Also, what the bleeding hell was that?"

"A Komodo Dragon, I think. They're the largest lizards on the planet." Felix replied automatically, years of listening to his father's stories of the creatures he helped preserve, non-magical and magical, helped Felix in compiling an entire encyclopaedia about animals in his head.

Sirius scowled. "Not that. I'm talking about the weird hissing in your head. The one that suppressed your instincts."

Felix blinked. ' _Oh. That.'_

"Parseltongue. My dad taught me how to speak it. He works a lot with animals, mostly reptiles, so you sort of pick it up."

Sirius looked at Felix funny. "A Parselmouth." He ignored Felix's protests "An Animagus form that's a reptile. Remind me once more why you are put in Hufflepuff?"

Felix scowled. Ever since he heard the Sorting Hat's song, he'd wanted to be in Slytherin, the Lair of the Cunning. He would have settled for Ravenclaw, but Slytherin was where he really wanted to be. And then the Hat put him in Hufflepuff.

' _And if they aren't brave hearts,_

 _Or cunning, or wise._

 _Hand them over to me._

 _And I'll treasure them like a valuable prize.'_

Why was he dumped with all those that were left over again? He felt a surge of resentment for the Hat. Also, all the cryptic comments the hat left with him didn't help either. But after the events of last year, Felix was more at peace with Hufflepuff as his house. Giving a long suffering sigh, Felix turned to Sirius.

"It's probably because they wouldn't be able to handle my greatness."

Sirius snorted.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _The second is Sirius Black. Yes, the one the Prophet calls a mass-murderer. Turns out he isn't. Neither is he a Death Eater. He's actually a very nice person who is helping me out quite a bit with Transfiguration. Who'd have thunk it?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

It was January, and Felix was in the Hufflepuff common room, Cedric helping Felix with his OWL preparations, when Professor Sprout walked in, tense lines drawn around her face.

"Felix Fortescue?"

Felix threw her an inquisitive look, wondering what had gotten the cheery Herbology professor in such a twist. She locked eyes with me and nodded curtly.

"Professor Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

Felix shot a baffled look at Cedric, who simply shrugged, before standing up and following Professor Sprout. Before long, they were outside Professor Dumbledore's office. Without sparing the gargoyle a glance, Professor Sprout uttered a curt "Chocolate Fudge." and the gargoyle swept open.

Felix entered the office and looked around. The office was tidy, yet cluttered at the same time, trinkets and objects of unknown origin filled the room, and in the middle was a desk, with a wizened old man at it.

Professor Dumbledore raised his eyes to meet Felix, the usual cheery charm they held was replaced by an uncharacteristic sombre look.

"Felix, I'm sorry to disturb you, but the matter is rather urgent. It's about your father."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _It's still difficult to accept the fact that you're gone. Mum misses you. The twins miss you._

 _I miss you._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix was standing in front of the grave. It was a beautifully carved tombstone reading 'Francis Fortescue (1952-1994)'. The tombstone wasn't extremely ornate, it was rather plain, as compared to the some of the more extravagant tombstones, but it still was the most humbling according to Felix.

A great tomb for a great man.

A loud _crack_ was heard by the teen, but he paid it no mind.

"I've been looking for you." the old man said, walking up to Felix and standing besides the boy, gazing at the tomb stone with a wistful look. "Your mother is getting quite worried."

Felix said nothing, completely ignoring his uncle. The two stood there for a few minutes, one paying respect to his now-dead brother, the other lost in his thoughts.

"It is understandable that you miss him, Felix," Florean Fortescue tried again "-but your family needs you. Your twins need a guiding figure, and your mother needs your help." A wry smile crossed the older man's face "Merlin above, the twins are a real handful at their worst."

This brought a small twitch to the Felix's lips.

They stood in silence for a few moments, before it was broken again, by Felix, this time. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

His voice was raw and cracking, from misuse for a long time. Florean gave his nephew a searching look, his expression thoughtful.

"I suppose it doesn't." he finally answered "but it does hurt less with time. You'll stop drowning in the pain and look back to those memories of him with fondness, given time." He clasped the boy's shoulder, slowly turning him so that their eyes met. "But for that to happen, you need to learn to accept it, move on."

Felix met his uncle's gaze with a hollow stare, and the older man had to swallow, before continuing. "It will hurt. But remember, your dad is always keeping an eye on you. The point is, don't think of your father as... _dead_...but, just gone away for a long time." He was silent for a few seconds, as he watched his nephew take in the information. "What do you do when the two of you are separated?"

Felix was quiet for some time, before replying with a dead "Write to each other."

Florean nodded, smiling a bit. "So write letters to your father. Tell him how your day is. I'm sure he'll want to hear about it." After a small pause, "You think you can do that for him?"

Felix was motionless for some time, before giving his uncle a small nod. This seemed to brighten up the older Fortescue.

"Wonderful. So shall we get back? I'm pretty sure your mother is calling the Muggle police about your disappearance."

At this, Felix gave a small grateful grin to his uncle before replying with a quiet "Sure,"

Florean smiled at his nephew, took his hand, and with a loud crack, they disappeared.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I hope you are happy, wherever you are. I hope I can be a person you can be proud of._

 _Most of all, I hope you are watching over me._

 _Your son,_

 _Felix._

* * *

Well, here we are. Another plot bunny attack. It is not my fault. Also, this will also have a lot of emotion in the start so it may be a bit rough. Please don't kill me.

Hope you peeps enjoyed.

Let me know what you thought.

-ProdigyPsycho


	2. The Speculations of a Sister

The group of four walked along the King's Cross station, and it was the same yet fundamentally different from all the times he had done this before. It was similar, because the twins and a parent always accompanied him to the Hogwarts Express.

It was different because his father wasn't accompanying him.

They stood outside the pillar that marked the border between Platforms 9 and 10. The twins were chattering excitedly to each other, busy speculating as to which houses they were going to sorted into.

"Take care of them, won't you?"

Felix gave his mother a reassuring smile. "Of course."

She smiled back and pulled him in for a hug. Most teens would be embarrassed about displays of affection from their parents, but Felix decided that he'd take every bit of affection that he could from his mother. After all, she was his only remaining parent.

They pulled apart, and she went down on her knees to bid her other two children goodbye. Felix watched from a small distance away.

The twins struggled and squirmed away from the hug, with identical looks of horror on their faces, and Felix couldn't keep the amused grin off his face.

When the goodbyes were said and done, the twins took off towards the pillar, melting into it to reach Platform 9¾. Before following them, Felix took one last glance at his mother.

Her smile was tense as she gazed at the pillar, as if trying to memorize the forms of her youngest children. It was the last time she would see them for a long time. Her shoulders were weighed down, her hair not in its usual sleek form, the death of her husband was weighing down on her more than she let on.

And Felix felt ashamed.

After his father's death, he had moped around the house, completely unresponsive, only taking time from mourning to eat and drink. A month later, he had gone back to school, and was caught up in the OWL fever, completely pushing his grief to the last recesses of his mind. When he got back, the gloom settled over him once more, and he didn't bother to check on how the people around him were faring.

He didn't check on his brother who now couldn't sleep without crying himself out. He didn't check on his sister that couldn't bear looking at family photos anymore. He didn't check on his mother, who had to have been hurting the most, yet kept a strong front for her children. Instead, all he cared about was how _he_ felt and how _he_ was doing, and he had been so _selfish._

"Felix?"

He was broken out of his thoughts by his mother's voice calling out to him, worry etched across her face. He shook his head to reassure, and made to move towards the barrier, but stopped right at the end. Turning around he asked her. "You'll be okay?"

She was momentarily startled, but her features soon relaxed into an easy-going smile, as she nodded.

Felix smiled back, and walked through the barrier.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I'm sixteen now, and I've got to get ready for my NEWT's. I've got Potions, Charms, Transfiguration, Herbology and Care for Magical Creatures. I'm not quite sure what I'll be doing after Hogwarts, but Professor Sprout tells me that I have the makings of a great Healer. I'm dropping Defense, Runes, History of Magic and Divination, so I guess this year will be better than last._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"..and then he looked at me like I grew a huge horn on my forehead, and it was so-"

At this point Fiona broke into giggles, her shaking body causing her long hair to fall over her eyes. Fabio rolled his eyes and gave a long suffering sigh, but the quieter twin still broke into a slight grin.

Felix, furrowed his eyes and gave a distracted smile, his attention on the book in front of him and a parchment on the smooth wooden plank he had just transfigured out of a the grass below and a quill writing on it. He was murmuring softly under his breath, as his eyes roved through the text, his wand twitching ever so often.

His sister kept on chattering on about an incident that took place in her first broom-flying lesson, while his brother watched the quill form letters as it glided over the parchment with undisguised interest.

The three of them were under Felix's favorite tree, out near the lake, with the wind being completely inactive, and the sun still shining down on them, even though it was early September. The last two days had been bright and sunny, and Felix fully intended to use it.

Apparently so did Madam Hooch who gave the first year Gryffindors their first flying lesson. Ravenclaw's would be happening the next day, and so Fabio had to satisfy himself with stories from Fiona for today.

Felix twitched his wand a bit more violently this time, and the quill flew to the ink-pot open near Felix's leg, and Felix went to lift up the parchment, and his eyes scanned through his essay on the different ways Bubotuber pus could be used, before nodding to himself and placing it down, his attention going back to his sister.

"When can you teach me that?"

Felix blinked and turned to his brother, and even his sister shut up.

"I'm sorry?"

"The flying writing quill thing." Fabio said distractedly, waving vaguely yet wildly with his hands. "If you thought me that, I'd never have to write another essay ever again!"

Felix blinked once more.

"Ooh ooh! Teach me too!"

"No teach me! I asked him first."

"So what? He likes me better."

"As if. He likes me more."

And his brother and sister descended into another of their arguments, with Felix left wondering what exactly happened.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fiona and Fabio turned eleven last year, so it they have come to Hogwarts too. Fabio is in Ravenclaw, Fiona is in Gryffindor. And I'm still in Hufflepuff. Also, remind me again to never teach the Self-Writing-Quill Charm to a person who can't perform a proper Levitation Charm. Simultaneous exploding quills might be a bit too much for me._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"I'm sorry?"

Professor Dumbledore smiled once more.

"I'd like you to help us get into the Chamber of Secrets."

Felix tried comprehending that statement. Back in his fourth year, there was a huge basilisk roaming the corridors at night, petrifying all those that saw it. It caused a huge ruckus; panic and mass hysteria was everywhere. It was also the first time that Felix actually felt true fear.

Felix actually thought that he might finally have the chance to prove he was worthy of Slytherin. Someone with the ability to talk to snakes could easily control the basilisk, and Felix was sure that it was him. For one fleeting moment, Felix was on cloud nine, he could finally prove the Hat wrong and show that he belonged to Slytherin.

And so, one night he tried doing so. A simple Disillusionment was enough to sneak past most of the ghost keeping an eye out for any late night wanderers.

He walked through the castle, his ears on high alert for the snake, until he finally heard it, the slow rustle of scales upon scales. And he started to rasp, putting all his will and magic into the hisses he made. He went on for minutes, trying to convince the snake that it should stop. And the snake listened patiently. When Felix was finally done, the snake was silent for a second before it hissed back.

" _: You are no Heir to Slytherin. Why_ _should I listen to you? :"_

And then the hairs on the back of Felix's neck stood on end.

": _Let me feast upon your bones. :"_

And Felix fled, running as fast his legs could carry him, panic squeezing his heart, forcing it to beat faster. He flew through the corridors, but always heard the rustle of scales and the scraping of the snake against the walls of the pipes.

It was pure distilled terror that drove him forward. When he finally did find sanctuary within the Hufflepuff common room, he collapsed against the doors, his heart still beating frantically and the hiss of the snake still rang through his ears.

It was probably the most frightening thing Felix had ever faced.

In the end, the Boy-Who-Lived somehow got rid of it, but the fact remained that the Basilisk was a dangerous beast, and it came out of the Chamber of Secrets. Who knew what other terrors resided within?

And now the Headmaster wanted him to go down there.

"But why me?"

Professor Dumbledore looked at the boy, his merry blue eyes twinkling, as they held the secrets to all magic behind them. And, to Felix at least, it seemed true.

"Professor Snape informed me that you had a rather unique gift. He found out when professor McGonagall asked you to go to him for help controlling your Animagus form? You're a Parselmouth, I believe? Well, to get inside the Chamber, you need to be a Parselmouth, or at least know Parseltongue. And seeing that we don't have many speakers of the language, I decided to ask you. Will you help out an old man?"

Felix felt the urge to snort. The 'old man' was one of the most powerful wizards to ever walk the earth, other than Merlin. But no one was perfect. But Felix still wasn't sure as to why Professor Dumbledore wanted to go down there.

As if reading his mind, Dumbledore answered "Well, I'm sure you know about the Triwizard Tournament happening this year, but we can't exactly have our foreign guests come here, when there could possibly be more dangerous creatures in the Chambers, can we?"

Felix gaped. How in the name of Merlin's beard did he know what he was thinking?

Dumbledore let out a small chuckle.

"Legilimency, my dear boy."

Felix blinked. That made sense.

Giving a defeated shrug, Felix mumbled back "Fine, I'll help you, I guess."

Dumbledore smiled at Felix once more.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Apparently, not even the Headmaster knows Parseltongue. Who would have thought it? I know something that the great Albus Dumbledore doesn't. This is great. The old man also reads other people's minds apparently. That's a bit impolite, if you ask me._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

Felix opened his eyes weakly, he could feel himself floating, obviously carried by a spell. Small blobs of orange candlelight flew by. Everything felt hazy. The last thing he remembered was going down the Chamber and-

 _Pain._

 _Hurt._

 _Suffering._

His eyes felt heavy once more and he had to blink.

When he opened them again, he was in an unfamiliar bed, in an unfamiliar bed, with two kind-of familiar figures deep in conversation.

"What happened down there, Albus? You bring the boy from Merlin knows where, with more than five different curses and hexes on him, bleeding half to death, and ask me to cure him. I bloody well have the right to demand what happened, especially when you look almost as bad."

"I'm fine Poppy, just a few minor scrapes. You should be more worried for Felix here."

Madam Pomfrey bustled around grabbing potions from various nooks and crannies of the infirmary, Professor Dumbledore stood in the room watching Madam Pomfrey move about.

"I can deal with his cuts; they don't seem to be magical, but I can hardly help with his curses if I don't know how he got them."

Professor Dumbledore sighed, and for the first time since he saw the man six years ago, he seemed so _old,_ so _frail._

"I had asked Felix to help me get into the Chambers to clear it of any remaining Dark artifacts that may be hidden in there. Durmstrang will be coming here, and I'd rather not risk the chance of one of them knowing Parseltongue and entering the Chambers. While cleaning the place, Felix wandered a bit too far and triggered a trap, one I was not aware of. I tried my best to protect him, but..."

Madam Pomfrey turned on Albus, her eyes positively glowing with her wrath. "Albus Dumbledore! How dare you ask a child to risk his life! Never in my life have I-"

Professor Dumbledore cut in sharply "I know Poppy, I know. And I feel terrible about it."

Felix closed his eyes once more trying to lull himself back to sleep, too overwhelmed with what he had heard. He just wanted to curl up into a ball and sleep and sleep and sleep and never wake up again, but sleep evaded him, and the lack of sight just made his ears more sensitive.

"Well, can you remove those curses?" Madam Pomfrey asked, the concern she felt overpowering her anger, at least for a short while.

"I can try, but you have to remember that Salazar Slytherin was one of the most brilliant curse-creators of his time. I removed all the curses I could on short notice back in the dungeons, the few he has will need a bit of research, but the last few curses..." he trailed of meaningfully.

Felix heard a sharp intake of breath. He could relate. He wanted to do the same, but his mind was too numb to attempt the same.

"What does it mean for him?" The tremble in her voice was extremely audible to Felix, and his bones felt like jelly, his heart nearly stopping.

"The curse tries to give the target a slow painful death. I have done my best, but I can't reverse it completely. At full power, the cursed would have to suffer an hour under something reminiscent of a Cruciatus Curse, followed by death. I can do my best, but all I can promise him are no more than two years of life."

Felix's eyes flew open. There was a moment of silence; hearts stopped beating for a few moments, and a loud crash of a glass vial hitting the floor could be heard, but no one made a move to clear up the mess.

Two years.

Two _sodding_ years.

That was all he had left to live.

Felix's throat tightened and he felt a prickling in his eyes, his vision turning watery. He couldn't die yet, it was too soon. His father last year, and now him?

The twins would be devastated.

He wasn't sure if his mother would come out unscathed.

Professor Dumbledore moved. "Let me help you with that." With a swish of his wand, the broken pieces flew back together; reforming the vial and droplets of the spilled potion vanished.

"I'll go contact his mother now."

"No!"

Felix's yell was barely louder than the volume of his normal voice, yet it managed to set his vocal chords on fire, pain coursing through his throat. But it was loud enough to grab the attention of the two Professors.

"You can't" Now his voice was audibly softer, still the pain didn't recede. He mentally winced at the hoarseness of his voice. Professor Dumbledore walked towards the bed and knelt beside, his face hovering above Felix's.

"I'm sorry Felix, but I have to. You're mother deserves to know what happened."

"She can't...She won't be able to handle it. Not after my father. Not so soon."

Albus's face was impassive, but his blue eyes shone as he gazed into Felix's grey. Finally, he spoke.

"Very well. I won't tell her. But now, I need you to sleep."

And before Felix could respond, the darkness came crashing down on him, dragging the boy back into oblivion.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _They say you really don't realize what you have until you lost it. I guess it's true. Before last year, I never really cared if I didn't see you or mum for the entire school term. But now, it's really painful being away from mum. And Fabio. And Fiona._

 _I really don't know what to do._

 _I'm scared._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Hello."

Felix looked up from the text he was reading, _Magical Creatures of Britain,_ when he became aware of the presence next to his bed. He had just regained consciousness yesterday, after a particularly long rest. Madam Pomfrey refused to let him know the exact duration, but she had allowed him a concession and brought him a book from the Library to spend his time.

Luna smiled at him serenely, causing the boy to blink owlishly at her.

"Hello."

Silence descended upon the two, and Felix felt like squirming uncomfortably as Luna gazed into him with her wide silvery-blue eyes.

"I heard you were part of a super-secret task force of underage wizards who were on their way to fight off an upcoming Dark Lord in Germany."

Silence returned once more, Felix blinked as he tried to process that statement.

"What?" he asked incredulously.

"Of course I didn't believe them. You are much too pragmatic to attempt such a feat."

Felix blinked once again at the blonde, wondering whether he was being insulted for his lack of bravery, or being complimented for being 'pragmatic'. He decided to choose the latter.

"Thanks, I guess." He replied, feeling the inexplicable urge to hide behind his book. He belatedly realized that if he wanted to hide from a third-year student, Luna probably had every right to insult his lack of bravery.

"I overheard Professor Sprout telling two first-years about your condition. I suspect they will be coming here right after dinner." Luna suddenly interjected, still looking at him with her wide eyes.

"Oh. Thanks for the heads up" Felix replied. "They're my siblings." he added as an afterthought, then his brow furrowed as a thought passed his mind. "Aren't you supposed to be in the Great Hall?"

Luna blinked owlishly at him.

"Having dinner?" he added helpfully.

Her mouth moved into an understanding 'Oh'. "I'm not feeling particularly hungry today. Also, I wanted to visit you."

Felix was beginning to sense a pattern in his reaction to Luna's statements. Initial confusion, followed by bemusement or more confusion seemed to be the most occurring sequence.

"Which reminds me, Lee Fletcher asked me to deliver this to you." She delved into her bag, which she was still carrying, and pulled out a thick roll of parchments. "The homework you missed out on when you were under."

Felix goggled at the size of the list.

"How long was I out?" he asked in amazement, as his eyes scrolled though the list. It was nearly three months of work. Luna chewed her lip thoughtfully.

"I'm not sure," she began "but its December now, the eleventh, to be exact. So it should be around...four months."

Felix barely computed the statement when a blur crashed into waist after jumping onto his bed.

"Felix!" it cried "You're awake again!"

Felix looked on with mild surprise as a sobbing Fiona tried to wrap her arms around him and bury her head into his chest. He patted her on the head in an awkward attempt at soothing her, when Fabio jogged into the room, gasping for breath.

"It's not like he's going anywhere...is he? Slow down a bit...Geez!"

Felix felt an amused smirk creep up on his face, as he watched his brother's haggard form approach him. When he was close enough, his hand shot out and messed up Fabio's immaculately neat hair.

"Hey!" he yelped in indignation, eliciting a chuckle from the older boy. Fabio glared impotently at his injured brother. A bout of sudden affection forced Felix to snake an arm around both siblings and give them a tight hug. He might as well enjoy the fact that he could see them as much as he wanted to now. Fiona giggled and Fabio let out another yelp of protest.

Luna smiled once again, her eyes no longer fixed on Felix's. "I should get going." She announced softly, tilting her head to the side. Fiona started at the girl's voice. Luna began to walk towards the door backwards "It was nice seeing you again." She called out, before turning around and walking out, leaving a bemused Felix, confused Fabio, and a gaping Fiona.

Fiona turned to him and fixed Felix with her best glare. "You never told me you had a girlfriend!" she exclaimed. Fabio started sputtering.

Felix was momentarily taken aback, but before he could regain his bearings, Fiona asked again, her eyes wide with curiosity "Did the two of you ever snog?"

Felix joined Fabio in his sputtering.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _On a lighter note, it turns out that Fiona now believes that I have a girlfriend. She also knows more than me about the dating rituals of teenagers. I find that sad, a bit disturbing, but mostly sad._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

June twenty third rolled around, and Felix, who incidentally did manage to complete the four months of portion he had missed, found himself comforting a distraught Cedric.

"I'm going to die!" Cedric wailed.

"No you aren't. Now shut up." Felix shot back, his patience with the panicking boy obviously reaching its limits.

"I'm going to die after being tortured to death! Animals like playing with their foods!"

"Just stun them in the face and run past them. Or take another way around. Or run through the hedges, or over them." Felix sniped back.

"But that's against the rules!"

"Wonderful. I can already imagine what will be written on your tomb. 'Here lies Cedric Diggory. He died following the rules.'"

Cedric sniffed.

"You're a git, you know that?"

Felix shrugged. At least the crying had stopped.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I also learned I make a horrible counselor. I have no empathy. Cedric attested to that. Maybe I'm not cut out to be a Healer. You are supposed to have a good bedside manner to become a Healer, aren't you?_

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

On the night of twenty fourth of June, when Harry Potter returned with the dead body of Cedric Diggory, claiming Lord Voldermort had returned, the crowd had been thrown into panic.

Panic because there was another Triwizard Champion dead. After nearly two hundred years, the Triwizard tournament had been held once more, and a champion had died once again. It didn't help that he was the crowd favorite and he was an extremely well-liked student of Hogwarts.

There was even more panic at the announcement of the return of Voldermort. Opinions were divided, some of the crowd felt that Harry Potter had lost his marbles; others felt they had to immediately leave the country. Anarchy ensued, people running left and right, helter-sketler, with no purpose driving them other than fear.

And within that crowd, was a lean figure, with dark hair and grey eyes, his body trembling with sobs in despair, wondering why everything that was important to him suddenly being taken away.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _What's the point of living?_

 _You are born into the world and you start forming emotional attachment to things, and just when you feel that life is perfect, everything is pulled out from under your feet._

 _I miss Cedric._

 _I miss you._

 _Your son_

 _Felix._

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

"Felix?"

Albus smiled at the other man in his office.

"Yes Severus, Felix Fortescue. I believe that he's one of the few student that aren't a completely lost cause in Potions according to you. Quite high praise I must say."

Snape's lip curled "I give praise only when deserved. But isn't he one that was cursed in the Chambers?"

Albus's eyes lost a bit of their shine "You are correct." he let out a sigh "A terrible future loss to the wizarding world." he finished a bit sadly. The two stood in silence for a few moments, one wondering what the other really wanted.

"I assume you didn't call me here just to lament about the impending death of a student, no matter how talented he is in Potions." Snape finally cut in, effectively snapping the older man out of his thoughts. "There must be a reason for you to ask me about him for sentiment's sake."

Albus gave a small smile. "Indeed. His impending death is a loss for the wizarding world, but it presents us with an enormous opportunity."

Snape's brow furrowed, confusion etched all across his face. "What do you mean? I don't see how the death of a wizard helps us against vanquishing the Dark Lord. Rather, I believe it would be counterproductive."

Dumbledore fixed Snape with one of his looks, and Potions Master felt the dread fill up in his gut. It was one that promised a brilliant plan that could solve a huge problem for them, at the expense of a single person's life. Snape had the sinking feeling he knew who's life it was.

"Tell me about Felix's Defense OWL marks."

"I believe he barely managed an Acceptable, his saving grace was his Shield Charm. The rest of his spells were quite ineffective."

Dumbledore hummed in thought, his eyes gaining that brilliant shine they got every time the man thought. "Yet he got on 'Outstanding' in Potions and Care of Magical Creatures, and an 'Exceeds Expectations' in Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms, and that just missing an 'O' by a few marks. What does that tell you about him?"

Snape met Dumbledore's eyes steadily, the onyx orbs hiding his furiously thinking brain. "He excels in practical subjects, but his magic is extremely averse to conflict. I don't understand where this is going."

Dumbledore gave a disapproving tut. "I expected better Severus. He is extremely talented in Potions, Care of Magical Creatures and Herbology, Transfiguration and Charms, out of which I only show an acute aptitude in only three. If the two of us were in opposite sides of a conflict, there is a high chance of him surprising me and gaining the upper hand." and suddenly, Albus waved his right arm, his wand appearing in his hand. "You do know what it means in terms of my wand, don't you?"

Snape's eyes widened "But...you can't possibly mean that..."

Albus gave a solemn nod "I originally intended for you to have me killed if it ever came down to it, but the longer I possess it the higher the chance of something going wrong. It is rather obvious as to who the owner of the Elder Wand is to anyone who shows more than a passing interest in its heritage. Having Felix take it from me ensures a safer protection for it than any amount of skill I possess. Also, with his upcoming death, Salazar Slytherin, the creator of the curse young Felix is afflicted by, becomes the next owner of the wand. I was even planning on swapping the two discreetly, seeing that Felix himself, conveniently, might I add, has a Unicorn hair and elder bark wand. No one will know the difference without stripping the wand apart."

Obviously, enjoying the dumbstruck expression on the Potions Professor's face, Albus decided to go a bit further. A mischievous smile flitting across his face, Albus posed a closing question. "How can anyone kill a dead man?"

Silence reigned in the office for a few moments, as Snape tried desperately to find a hole in the plan. It was vicious, it was cruel, it discarded morality, but it was beyond a doubt brilliant.

"How-Why would he find himself in a conflict against you?" Snape finally managed to get out, his stutter indicating the extreme internal upheaval he was going through at this last revelation.

Albus thought about that for a few moments. "I suppose I can wheedle Karakoff into helping me a bit. How does another Triwizard tournament sound?"

* * *

Yup, there's your update. Should I yell out Plot twist? Tell me what you think about it.

Hope you enjoyed it.

-ProdigyPsycho


	3. The Indignition of a Brother

I was actually planning on finishing this story by today. As you can see, it is but a distant dream.

* * *

Felix collapsed to his knees, knocking the ice-cream he had on the counter onto the floor. The tall glass it was in shattering into shards, decorating the splatter in the floor with sharp translucent fractals. He bent over, one hand palms-down against the floor to support his weight, the other clutching his chest, the origin of the intense burst of pain.

Almost immediately, he felt an arm snake behind him and gently pull him up. Florean Fortescue muttered under his breath insidiously, and he muttered charms while waving his arm about and helping Felix into a nearby chair. As Felix sat down, the ice-cream stains on the floor vanished and the glass shards escorted themselves to bin.

"Is it the curse?" The elderly man asked. Felix nodded grimly in answer, and tried taking in slow deep breaths to calm himself down. Professor Dumbledore had warned him about these sudden attacks of pain, but this was the first time he experienced one. The Headmaster had said that they would start having an increasing frequency as the effects of the curse grew stronger.

Felix gritted his teeth in frustration. He wasn't ready for this, _damn it!_

Florean tutted under his breath "You really should tell your mother about. She would-"

"-be _destroyed_." Felix cut in harshly. "After dad, the only reason she didn't break down was because of us. But she was extremely broken up about it. If I'm gone...Do you really think she would be able to take my death? And not just her, what about Fiona and Fabio? If mom shuts down, who'd take care of them?"

Florean bristled. "But you're still a child! You aren't supposed to take decisions like these this early! She's your _mother,_ for Merlin's sake! Yes, she'd be distraught, but that is what any mother would do in her situation. And even do you really think the world revolves around you? That if your gone, your mother would not be able to function at all? Pamela is an extremely strong woman; that much I'm sure of. Yes, she'd cry, and feel all hollow, but she would get back on her feet!" Florean visibly softened right then, and placed a comforting arm on Felix's shoulder. "And, if all else fails, the twins will still have me."

Felix glanced away from those kind old eyes, and focused sullenly on his hands. While on his knees, his mind had been too fogged up to properly notice, but a piece of glass had cut his hand. Now that the rush was gone, he was acutely aware of the stinging pain and the light touch of blood trickling from his hand onto the pristine floor.

He studied the crimson flecks on the floor, as Florean gently took his hand and began murmuring healing spells, while an ominous cold gripped Felix.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I'm seventeen, and finally, no Trace on me. You remember how I always used to wish that I'd become older faster? Well, I really want be a kid now, and just curl up on my bed and fall asleep. It's funny how our wants keep on changing with time, isn't it?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Hey! Felix!" Lee Jordan yelled from across the platform. Felix started and glanced back as the curly haired boy rushed up to him. As he approached, Fiona scrunched up her nose as she studied his form.

"Is that your friend?"

Felix looked at her curiously, and answered with a hesitant and long drawn. "Yeeeees?"

She cocked her head to the side, and thought for a moment, looking straight at Felix, before shrugging. "He's kind of cute." She walked off towards the train, leaving a Felix that was coughing violently and a Fabio that was goggling at her.

Lee finally caught up to Felix, panting and grinning like crazy person. "Hey, Fred and George said that they'll be saving a cabin for us. They want to have a get-back-to-Hogwarts prank, and –" he stopped short, and gave Felix a worried glance. "Felix? Are you okay?"

Felix finally got over his coughing fit, and swept back an errant strand of hair that fell over his eyes. "My sister," he drawled out "is going through puberty." Lee furrowed his brows thoughtfully, as he studied the girl in question who was currently boarding the train.

"Well, she has grown a bit taller, I suppose, but she still hasn't got any noticeable curves." Felix threw him a dirty look. "Oh wait. You mean teenage-girl crushes and stuff? Is that why she was looking at me all funny like that?" A smug grin blossomed on Jordan's face. "Well, I'm not particularly surprised. I mean, who can resist my manly charms?" Felix's dirty look got decidedly dirtier, but before Felix could retort, Fabio, who was apparently disgusted at Lee's words, rushed over and punched Lee.

Felix blinked as Lee doubled over in pain, and gave a startled glance at Fabio who had pulled back his fist. The smaller boy studied his handiwork for a bit, before putting on a self satisfied smile. It was then that Felix realized exactly _where_ Fabio had punched Jordan. Soon Felix was doubling over too, laughing his guts out.

When Felix had finally calmed down enough, he messed up Fabio's hair affectionately. "I always knew there was a reason I liked you better." He commented out, a huge grin spread across his face.

Fabio smiled angelically back. "Thank you. Now let me go meet Fiona. She owed me twenty Knuts."

With that, the shortest Fortescue picked up his bags and scuttled off towards the train. Felix's gaze trailed behind him while the grin stayed stuck on his face. "Fabio would make a great Marauder one day." He idly commented.

"His styles...a bit too...direct...if you ask me." Lee replied, he hands still trying to massage to pain away from his groin.

Felix gave Jordan a disgruntled look. "Oh shut up. You're just biased."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _My brother is the greatest brother in the world. And no. This isn't Fabio. It's Felix._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"No."

"Are you sure Felix? Durmstrang does have a vast library on curses, so we could find out how to-"

"No. I'm not going. I am not participating in this Triwizard Tournament. Cedric _died_ in the last one, for Merlin's sake. I'm trying to live for as long as I can, I will not throw my life away just so that I can help you search for a way to correct your mistake."

"Actually, I will not be accompanying you to Durmstrang."

Felix stood there, stunned. The man wanted him to go to Durmstrang, risk his bleeding life, and didn't have the courtesy to come along? He gritted his teeth, and was about to turn away from Professor Dumbledore, when a raspy voice spoke up.

"If I may, Albus," the Sorting Hat spoke up "I'd like to have a few words with Felix."

Dumbledore coolly surveyed the hat for a few moments, before tilting his head in acknowledgement. "Very well. I've been meaning to ask Hagrid for a bottle of that delicious drink I sometimes find him intoxicated with. Merlin above knows I need one, what with Professor Umbridge running around." The last part was said in a barely audible mutter.

Felix bit back a grin as Dumbledore left his office.

"Sometimes," the Hat began. "Dumbledore's all knowing persona falls flat, and without it, he isn't a very impressive person."

Felix blinked. "Err... You're welcome?" How does one respond to that?

"The point is, Dumbledore is right in this case. Durmstrang would have a much better chance of spreading light on your situation; after all, it is renowned for its information on the Dark Arts."

"But the only way I'll be going there is by being a Triwizard Champion. Cedric _died_ in that Tournament, and he was hailed as the most likely Hufflepuff to win. He was a genius at everything he did. I'm nowhere near him, and you expect me to be able to survive and find a way to get rid of the curse?!"

Felix was panting slightly after his outburst as the Hat grew silent, and studied him.

"It's true, I did put you in Hufflepuff, but have you ever felt you belonged there?"

Felix opened his mouth to argue, but stopped short. _No._ He never really felt like a true Hufflepuff. He did get along with his dorm-mates, but none of them were considered friends, other than Cedric. And even after seven years, he still felt twinges of resentment towards the Hat for putting him there.

"...but I'm intensely loyal..." he weakly protested.

The Hat scoffed. "The only person you are loyal to is yourself. Your...friends, if you even call them that, are just people from whom you can gain something from. Diggory, because of his brilliance. Any academic problem you had, he would help you out. It also didn't hurt that he let you off every time you pulled a prank, did it?" The Hat mocked, in a harsh voice.

"The Weasley's and Jordan? You need someone who was in your year to keep up with all the happenings around you, seeing as you don't like talking to people. You also shared camaraderie with them for their liking of pranks. This brings me to my final point. Hufflepuffs are known for their kind nature. Till date, there hasn't been a case of a Hufflepuff receiving detention for an unprovoked prank. And then you come along. Admit it, you enjoy the discomforts that befall others." The Hat taunted. "Very Hufflepuff-like behavior."

Felix was white by the end of the Hat's rant, his fist clenched, and teeth grit against each other, his eyes narrowed to slits. Hot fiery flames of anger licked his insides.

"I'm not that sick monster you described." He managed to grind out. "I am not an evil person."

"Of course you aren't." The Hat replied, in a softer, more soothing voice. "You don't think in such stark terms. But behind all that humanity, all that emotion, it is thoughts like these that motivate you to do the things you do. Every action of yours serves your own ends. If left unchecked, you could have easily become a Dark Wizard on par with Lord Voldemort."

The flames inside grew smaller, barely a simmer now, and in a calmer, but still shaky, voice he asked. "And that's why you put me in Hufflepuff?"

"Indeed. I made the mistake once with Tom, and look what happened to the Wizarding world. I didn't put you in Hufflepuff because you were a Hufflepuff, but it was because I couldn't put you anywhere else. If you were in Gryffindor, you would have most likely become a Warlord. If Ravenclaw, you would have been obsessed with knowledge, casting aside your humanity to achieve it. If Slytherin? A second Voldemort.

"You may not be the talented in Magic, but you are capable of greatness. Good or bad, it is up to you, but whichever path you choose, greatness will come. You can do things greater that anything Cedric Diggory could have accomplished. The Triwizard Tournament may have been deadly to him, but to you? I dare say it, but you have a good chance of winning it, if you put your mind to it."

Felix grew silent warily eyeing the Hat before asking once more "So you tell me that I was probably going to turn into a Dark Lord just to get me to risk my life in order to get a chance to save it?"

It was one of the most stupid things Felix heard. It made no sense whatsoever. It was a plan that was more likely to fail and end up blowing up in a lot of people's faces. It was idiotic, stupid, mind-numbingly preposterous and-

"Yes." The hat replied, without missing a beat.

"Fine." Felix groused "I'll become your bloody Triwizard Champion."

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _The Sorting Hat is a horrible motivational speaker, but he works. I'm just glad that you never talked to Hat about me. 'Your son is probably going to become a Dark Wizard.' Yeah, I can see that going down very well._

 _Thank Merlin for no Parent-Teacher meets._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Take care of each other, won't you? Write often to mum, okay? Don't get into too many fights."

"Get me pictures of every cute boy there." Fiona cut in, shoving a camera into his hands.

Felix stared at the camera for a few seconds, before looking back up at Fiona.

"No getting into relationships without me knowing."

Fiona pouted, while Fabio enthusiastically nodded.

Felix smiled as he looked at his siblings, and a warm feeling started to seep into his chest. Impulsively, he grabbed both of them into a tight hug. Both squawked in protest. Grinning, he just pulled them in tighter.

"Let go of me!" Fabio yelled out. Fiona let out a muffled shriek of agreement.

Feeling like he tortured his siblings enough, he let go of them, and jogged of towards the Knight Bus with an impatient Stan Shunpike, who had already loaded on Felix's belongings, waiting for the wizard in question to board the bus.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I take it back. The Knight Bus is the greatest thing I have ever ridden on. Not even the Chinese Fireball is that cool._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix was riffling through the pages of the _Astronomia,_ trying desperately to find out what was wrong in the diagram he was given.

The first Task was more of an information gathering one, rather than a run-for-your-life one, for which Felix was grateful. Each Champion was given a basket with three false bottoms. The objective of the task was to remove the enchantments on each false bottom by solving the puzzle on them . Each time you get past a bottom, a clue to the next task would be revealed.

The first false bottom was a set of runes spelling out parts of an enchantment in various magic-imbibed languages. One had to find out what each rune meant, and put the enchantment together, and cast it properly.

Felix felt a bit sheepish when he found out that the charm was _Alohomora._ At least now Felix knew to say open in Chinese, Latin, Greek and in the Sidiki dialect of West Afrika. Felix never even knew that the Africans had magic users before the Renaissance.

The second bottom was a collection of white dots on a black background. First, Felix was puzzled as to what one had to do with the dots, but in a sudden burst of inspiration, he realized they were stars.

This led him to the _Astronomia_ the most comprehensive guide to Astronomy. It contained constellations from every single ancient magical culture, and Felix was sure that whatever he was looking at would be in the book.

He was disturbed by a slight nudge on the shoulders. He looked up and immediately felt flustered. It was the Durmstrang Champion, Ivana Zarakinov, who was sitting very close to him. So close that their shoulders were brushing each other and her knees poked at Felix's leg. It didn't help that she was also _very_ pretty.

"Why are you looking in Astronomia?"

"I..uhh...I...err."

"You going in wrong direction. You must use Speciality Revealing Spell. Look, I show you."

She waved her wand over the basket muttering something, and a few glowing white wisps began to spread, joining the dots to each other, until it formed a pattern of a sword.

"Diffindo?" he ventured hesitantly.

The false bottom split into two, and Idina pulled out both halves, and checked under them, and pulled out a note stuck to the bottom.

"Cyclops." She read. "I got same too, but I don't know how to do last layer." She fixed Felix with a confused look, and he realised that he had been staring. "I..err.. I'll try solving this?" he ventured, fumbling a bit.

He reached into the basket, and pulled out a cube, covered with differently coloured panels. Felix looked at and blinked, not believing his eyes, and looked again. Yup, it wasn't an illusion.

Five minutes later, when Felix put down the solved rubix cube, it broke apart revealing another small bit of parchment from within.

Idina gave a cry of delight, which Felix found extremely enamouring, and turned to Felix and asked "Do me too?'

Felix sputtered.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I'm in love. It is to the most amazing girl I've met who has the cutest Russian accent. I never thought that I'd associate the word cute and Russian together but here I am._

 _Also, I'm going up against a Heliopath, a Cyclops, and a Dementor by February 16_ _th_ _._

 _I am also in love._

 _Merlin save me._

* * *

And thus ends, Part 1 of this chapter. Part two will be up shortly (hopefully) LEt me know what you think.

Hope you enjoyed!

-ProdigyPsycho


	4. The Companionship of a Friend

Behold! For the Psycho has returned. To promptly vanish again. Sorry dudes, but exams are here, so... Anyway, a reviewer asked me if this would be a Luna/Felix story. Personally, I'm not against it, but neither am I for it. What do you think?

* * *

"So we have to fight against Heliopaths, Cyclops, and Dementors. Now how do they expect us to do that?"

The second task was something of a conundrum. There would be three statues placed in an arena, each statue assigned to a Champion. It was the Champion's duty to protect his or her statue from harm. If it was a regular Triwizard Tournament, each Champion, in addition to learning defensive spells, would also be learning offensive spells to damage the other Champions statue, but...

Felix mumbled something inaudible under his breath so as to prevent Luigi from hearing him. Somehow it failed. Cursed be the French's superhuman hearing.

"I'm sorry, I didn't quite get you."

"Oh..err..Nothing! I just sometimes...hear voices...of some of the...err...invisible spirits, yeah, invisible spirits in the vicinity!"

The three had somehow been roped into forming a truce with each other. It was mostly because of the previous Tournament having a dead Champion and neither of the current ones wanting to suffer a similar fate. Either that, or Idina's arguments on how being together would help them all. Felix didn't pay much attention to them though. He was mostly stuck up on 'being together' with Idina.

It was unanimously decided that we all resort to speaking English, because Felix was rather hopeless when it came to languages. Idina had an extremely basic understanding of French, but her English was much better. Luigi, the Beauxbaton champion, was flawless in all three, something that annoyed Felix to no end.

Luigi gave a sagely nod of his head.

"I understand. I once had a grandmother that could hear the voices of those gone into the great beyond..."

Idina, who may have picked up on Felix's lie and was about to call him out, promptly shut up and began listening in rapt attention to Luigi's story, wide eyed and with bated breath, taking in each and every word out of the French as children take in fairy tales, with utmost awe and reverence.

Felix grit his teeth surreptitiously.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _In a startling turn of events (my crush has a crush on another person) there was born an alliance between all three Triwizard Champions._

 _Also, I find myself disliking the French a lot. Speaking of whom, I have been delegated to taking care of the Cyclops in our next task. Something about being the least offensively inclined of the lot. I feel insulted._

 _Stupid blonde good-looking idiots._

 _Also, do you think Professor Sprout would agree to send over some plants?_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

An eerie chill descended upon the grounds, as the final doors opened. Felix turned back into a wizard; just to witness the unveiling of the next monster, his heart thumping rapidly as the Dementors floated into the arena. Under the moonlight, it made for a terrifying vision.

The crowd grew silent, even though wards were placed for their protection; the aura emitted by the very presence of the vile beasts caused them to stay silent. The Devil's Snare in the pit containing the still bodies of the trolls began to shrivel up slowly, and the few remaining Heliopaths cowered and quickly made their way away from the wraiths.

They floated forwards slowly, turning left and right, surveying their surroundings, and Felix watched motionless, his legs trembling, his throat parched. They slowly began to approach the Champions

"They not like big light." Idina whispered, apparently gathering her wits first. "It burn them. I can do bit Patronus, but I not that good."

"Lumos?" asked Luigi, swallowing once. Everyone in the group nodded. "We can cast a few Light Orb Charms; it might buy you some time until you can cast a Patronus"

Felix's eyes were fixed onto the Dementors. " _Lumos Orbis._ " He whispered. A ball of light grew at the end of his wand, growing until it was the size of Buldger, when it disengaged from his wand and flew right in the face of a Dementor that approached way too close for comfort. The Dementor gave a soft screech before retreating back into the group.

The commentators whispered out something to the crowds in Bulgarian. They crowds silence rose to a hushed whisper.

Luigi soon followed suit.

Idina began muttering behind Felix, and he could see a few wisps of white emanate from her wand, but nothing that would actually keep the Dementors at bay. Whenever a Dementor got too close, either Luigi or Felix would send their ball of light towards it, and they would retreat. Sometimes, Idina would send out her failed Patronus Charms at a few Dementors, but nothing other than a screech or two would come of it.

The tactic wasn't going to last long term, and Felix knew it. Every passing second spent in the Dementor's company would cause a bit more fear in them, and the emotional weakness might affect the reaction time. Also, they wouldn't be able to keep it up for long. They were already tired from keeping the Heliopaths and Trolls at bay.

They needed a more lasting source of light. One that would cover more distance, one that could keep the Dementors at bay, one that would-

 _Heliopaths._

Without missing a beat, Felix immediately extinguished his Light orb and turning to the cowering herd of Heliopaths, yelled out " _Incendium maxima!"_

A jet of flames shot straight at the Heliopaths, reinvigorating them and causing their flames to burn brighter. With a few triumphant neighs, the Heliopaths began to gallop straight into the group of Dementors scattering them, before splitting up and running helter skelter, throwing the Dementors into disarray.

The commentators began yelling, And the crowd followed suit. Felix wasn't sure, but he heard his name a few times.

Catching onto the idea, Luigi extinguished his orb too and began to shoot balls of fire straight into the groups of Dementors, scattering them and successfully stopping them when they got too near. But it was still not enough. Slowly, but surely, the Dementors grew more and more bold, willing to risk a few burns for the souls of the Triwizard Champions.

Idina was still having a problem with her Patronus. "I can't! I need happy memory or emotion!" she yelled out.

Felix, cursing himself for not thinking about this sooner, barked at Luigi. "Kiss her, for the sake of Merlin's underpants!" Sometimes, he wondered from where exactly he got his horrible taste in swears.

"What?!"

Swearing under his breath, Felix ran up to Luigi, turned the teen around, and shoved his face into Idina's, while randomly firing fireballs into any Dementor that pursued.

A muffled yell later, a glowing cat emerged and dispelling away the Dementors.

The crowd roared in approval.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I sometimes question my sanity. I just made my crush's crush kiss my crush, effectively ruining my chances with her. In front of a crowd. On the plus side, I didn't die, but sometimes, when I'm in the same room with them, I wish I did._

 _Will Fiona go through this regularly, if she doesn't change? I pity her. That poor little lost soul. I must bring her away from the dark path she follows._

 _My brother senses are a-tingling._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix woke up trembling and shaking and coughing out blood. His eyes were burning, and his throat was scratchy. It felt like he had just swallowed in molten lava. His skin was feverish, and clammy, and he felt so _cold_. Pain gripped him, tensing every single muscle in his body

He lay in bed, gasping and gulping for air helplessly staring at the ceiling, for what felt like eternity. It was ornately decorated with sculptures of vines spreading across it, wrapping themselves around each other. He had the acute feelings that those very vines were choking him. Panic welled up inside of him like a dark beast, almost ready to strike him down.

The curse was getting worse. And here he was in Durmstrang worrying his head about some random floozy. _This was not the time to do so._ There were more important things to do, for Merlin's sake.]

His hand was trembling terribly as it reached for one of the bottles of potions on his table. He fumbled a few times before getting a firm grip on one. He turned over propped himself up shakily on the other elbow, and took a huge swig from the open bottle.

Within seconds, the pain receded.

 _Tomorrow_ , Felix told himself. Felix had already found a few books about methods of living longer, but not many worked if one already had curse eating away at your soul. That didn't seem to bother Felix much before because he had a lead, a faint one, but this was an acute reminder to how much time Felix had left. It wasn't much.

 _Tomorrow._ Tomorrow Felix was going to find all he could about Horcruxes.

.

.

.

.

.

 _I'm going to have to kill someone._

 _To create a Horcrux, one must have a self inflicted injury. The blood of said injury is used in enchanting the receptacle of my soul, so the injury should be fairly large. Then you have to split your soul. Murder will fracture it, you yourself will have to widen the fracture until it tears. Then you have to insert the soul into the receptacle._

 _Theoretically, I could rip out only the cursed part of my soul and store it in the Horcrux. That way, even though the Horcrux will become useless, I won't be afflicted with the curse._

 _I'm actually contemplating murder. Merlin above._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix was staring in awe, the vase tucked under his arm, as Luigi and Idina charged at the elderly wizard hidden in the shadows as they worked in perfect synchrony. For every spell the wizard sent at them, either Idina or Luigi would block and the other would immediately send a spell back.

A stream of fire was countered with a swift _Aguamenti,_ and Inina would immediately conjure up a flock of birds that would attack the wizard. Every jinx was swiftly deflected, and Luigi would send out a shower of electric sparks at the wizard. Every vine that was sent to immobilize them was burnt and followed by a cluster of pebbles flinging themselves at the wizard.

But as much as the two tried, the elderly wizard would find a way to make them retreat. He (Felix was assuming it was male _,_ judging from the large flowing grey beard.)wasa tall man, almost six and a half feet tall, and dressed up in a garish combination of a yellow cloak and green hat, both decked with purple stars all around. At first, Felix thought it was Professor Dumbledore, but then realized the hair was too dark to signify the Headmaster's age. Whoever it was though, could probably give Dumbledore a run for his money.

The third task was simple, a three on one duel. Apparently, the Headmaster's of all three school's had decided that the Champions could work together after seeing their performance in the Second Task. The official winner would have been decided by who cast the last spell on the losing side. Standard duelling rules were applied. You won if you disarmed your opponents, knocked them out, or they Apparated out of the field.

The field was the same arena used in the Second Task, except with a few large rocks scattered here and there to provide cover from the spells. Felix was currently safely hidden behind one such rock gaping at the sheer skill both sides showed in Duelling.

The sudden roar of the crowd brought him back to his senses. He was supposed to be giving Idina and Luigi support, not gaping at them like a goldfish. The commentators were yelling out loud in rapid Bulgarian. Shaking his head to clear it, Felix pulled out his wand and moving out of the cover of the rock he was behind, shot out every jinx that came into his head at the wizard. Granted, it wasn't much. And most of the spells did nothing. One popped out a shower of flowers just at Felix's feet. Only three of them did what they had to do, bursting out of his wand and hurtling in the general direction of the wizard.

Felix sometimes cursed the fact that he was horrible at Defence Against the Dark Arts.

The wizard didn't even have to move to avoid the spells and immediately send out a burst of sparks at Felix, who immediately scrambled behind the large rock, taking extreme care to not break the vase.

The crowd gasped once more, and Felix was pretty sure it wasn't for him. He peeped from behind the rock to see that Idina had conjured up a makeshift wall of sorts that seemed to block all of the opposing wizards spells. A few seconds later, a shower of green sparks flew up into the sky (courtesy of Idina) and both jumped out from behind it and continued firing spells and counter-spells at the wizard.

That was the signal. Felix immediately cast a _Sonorus_ on the vase, tucked his wand back into his cloak, and wrapped his free hand around the stalk of the plant, and pulled, trying not to rip out any leaves. Just as the roots finally broke free of the soil, Felix realized that he had forgotten to cast a _Mufflatio_ on himself.

"Merlin's flaming underpan-"

The young Madrake in his hands screamed, and everyone (Felix included) in earshot, excluding Idina and Luigi collapsed onto the ground.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I love the fact that Herbology allows you to come up with so many contingency plans. This one will be talked about for ages. Probably. Either that, or they will be so annoyed with the fact that everyone witnessing the event (and a few others) were knocked out, and just to spite me won't talk about it._

 _Still, I'm pretty proud of the way it all turned out. Also, I got three hundred and thirty three galleons now, so I don't have to get job quickly._

 _Just as well, I missed my NEWT's because of the Triwizard Tournament. I guess I'll be taking the remedial exams._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix was at his table, absently turning the ring in his hands about, deep in thought. The table was mostly clean, with a stack of thick tomes tucked in the corner and a solved Rubix cube acting as a paper weight to the parchment on the table.

Sirius was dead.

Felix thunked his head against the table, and shut his eyes tight, as if the action would cause every death Felix had to go through to be undone.

Sirius was dead.

Felix had known Sirius for barely half a year, and yet the news of his death hurt.

Apparently, Sirius had died in the Department of Mysteries, fighting against a group of Death Eaters. Details of his death weren't given. With his death came the realization of his innocence.

Felix didn't know how to react to that. When Felix had met Sirius, he had tried running away from the man, thinking that he would be next. It took a Body-Binding Curse and an hour of coaxing to reassure him that yes, Sirius Black was in front of him, and no, Sirius wouldn't kill him.

He supposed he should feel angry, angry at the Death Eater that killed him, angry at the people who dragged Sirius along, angry at Sirius for dying, but he couldn't do it. Instead of anger, he felt, drained. He felt tired. Tired enough to just close his eyes and hope that everything that had happened was just a dream.

With Sirius death came two things. One was a ring. It was an old ring, with alternating patches of gold and black, with the Black family crest etched on it. It was a memento, bequeathed to him by Sirius. Felix supposed that he should feel humbled by the fact the Sirius had thought of him as a close enough friend to include in his will.

The second was the realization, that life was a fragile thing. You never knew how much you had. And though Felix didn't know the exact amount he had left, he knew it wasn't much.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

 _I know what I am using for my Horcrux. I won't write it down; I'd sleep better if it was that way. I know when I'm going to do it. This I will write. September 1st, after Fiona and Fabio have left for Hogwarts. I know the rituals, I know the spells. All that's left is to actually do it._

 _Wish me luck._

 _Your son,_

 _Felix Fortescue._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Did it work?"

"I suppose in a way, it did."

"What do you mean?"

"The victory was controversial. There were three victors. The one that dealt the final blow, knocked himself out in the process, there were too many variables for the wand to make a clear decision."

"...So what does this mean? You are still the owner of the wand?"

"I do not believe that is the case Severus. This is a curious, curious case indeed..."

"Well? So to which person is the wand bound to?"

A chuckle. "Which people, you meant?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Co-ownership. The wand as of right now, has four owners. Idina Zarakinov, Luigi Enzo Gabriel Matheo de Ephophel, Felix Fortescue, and me."

"... So that means that Voldermort won't get full control of the wand until he kills all of the above."

"...Not necessarily. Voldermort could also have full ownership of the wand if he kills only one of the above...Severus you know what this means, don't you."

Severus swallowed once as he met the eyes of the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Those blue eyes seemed to see into his very soul. He hardened his resolve and spoke.

"Yes."

* * *

It was a lot of fun coming up with Luigi's name. So, let me know what you think. Thoughts, queries, reports of mistakes, anything. Also, points to those that can figure out what Felx's Horcrux will be.

Hope you enjoyed!

-ProdigyPsycho


	5. The Protection of an Uncle

Felix poked at every single strawberry on his sundae with his wand and turned them into grapes. Some of the grapes were still a bit red, but it was nothing another poke would not fix. Finally satisfied, he placed his wand next to his cup, and picked up his spoon, and resisted the urge to lick his lips.

"You missed one." Luna pointed out before he could begin digging in, pointing at the back of his sundae. Felix inquisitively turned his sundae, found the offending strawberry piece, and two pokes later, it was a grape.

The two of them were just outside Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour. The two had met up Diagon Alley, and mutually decided to catch up over ice cream. Felix looked up to thank Luna for pointing out the presence of the strawberry, when he caught the magical part of his family watching the two of them.

Uncle Florean had an amused smile on his face, and Felix could almost hear him say "Ah. Young love." Fiona was making kissy faces at him, puckering up for an invisible partner, and the scandalized look Fabio was giving him, wasn't helping much.

Felix secretly tried to sign to his family members that _No, I don't have the mental capacity to take this,_ but sadly, they continued. Luna noticed his discreet flailing, and turned around to look back, and everyone immediately ducked out of view (Fiona), pretended to look busy (Uncle Florean) or looked around wildly for a few moments before running off (Fabio). When Luna looked back, everyone pooped back into place.

Felix groaned and thumped his head on the table. Luna looked down at Felix curiously.

"Have the Wrackspurts got you?"

A muffled "Nope." was the reply. Luna shrugged and took a scoop of Felix's ice cream and hummed contentedly to herself.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I'm finally out of Hogwarts and apparently You-Know-Who is back. Also, everyone now thinks I have a girlfriend. The 'girlfriend' finds it funny. I'm just hoping to melt into my seat with embarrassment._

 _They follow me_

 _I am too old to be freaking out about girls, aren't I? everywhere when I'm out with her! Everywhere! And she is just fifteen! She is too young for me!_

 _Merlin's baggy underpants._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"All yer hafta do is gimme yer money an' ah'll letcha go."

The Muggle-London alleyway was dark and damp. The stench of decomposing waste filled the air. A few feet away from Felix stood a dirty, dishevelled man, brandishing a knife that was pointed straight at Felix.

His breath hitched. Maybe he shouldn't have insisted on killing a mugger for a Horcrux. It would have been much more wrong to kill a random civilian, but ultimately it would be safer. The muggle leered at Felix and took a step forward. Felix took a step back, braced himself and pulled out his wand faster than the other man could react and-" _Petrificus Totalus!_ "

The muggle dropped down to the ground, frozen stiff, as Felix watched with his eyes wide and gasping for breath as he tried to calm himself down. The man was face up staring at the sky through glassy eyes as Felix slowly crouched down and poked the man's throat with his wand.

He could do this, he told himself. A simple Cutting Charm across the neck and the deed would be done. Felix's hand was trembling. The man did try to kill him first. So Felix was completely justified in returning the favour.

Steeling himself, Felix drew the wand back for the incantation. His heart was thumping furiously as adrenaline coursed through his body. He could do this. He could-

His hand dropped and he let out a shaky breath. He couldn't kill the man. He just wasn't a killer. Felix shut his eyes as they began to burn, breathing deeply to calm himself down. Finally he stood up and flicking his wand at the fallen Muggle, he cancelled the Body-Bind Curse.

The man's body slackened for a second before he attempted to scamble back onto his feet. " 'ey! Whatcha do to me-"

"Obliviate." And the man fell unconscious again. A Confundus Charm later Felix apparated away, leaving the man still unconscious in the alley.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I couldn't do it._

 _I can't kill a man. I can't do it. Merlin! I can't kill a man to save mum. I can't kill a man to save myself!_

 _What am I going to do?_

 _I can't take this anymore._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix groaned as he leaned back into the chair and the twins cast him identical glances of confusion.

"You okay there mate?"  
"You sound like an old man."  
"More like Filch when he is taking a dump."  
"Ah! I'm going to miss that dumb old coot. Remember that time when we-"  
"-turned Mrs. Norris into a trashcan-"  
"-and then Filch dumped all our fireworks in there-"  
"-which lit up when Mrs. Norris turned back all the fireworks were stuck to her and-"  
"-Filch spent the next hour chasing the damn cat?"  
"Yes brother dear. What wonderful days we left behind. So many opportunities remain untouched."  
"I will miss Hogwarts. What were we talking about again?"

And they turned to look at Felix again. Felix raised an eyebrow and pointed back at the cauldron the two were gathered around, inside which a nasty looking green sludge was boiling.

"I'm pretty sure we weren't talking about that." George said looking sceptical.

"Indeed. I fear that old Felix here is attempting to pull the wool over our eyes!" Fred added

Felix gave them a mild glare. "Of course we were talking about the Flaming Flatulence. You were saying that even though it works, it tastes horrible. Then I suggested that we add a bit Sugarbloom Nectar. Remember?"

Fred perked up and ran back into storage, while George remained, an eyebrow raised in Felix's direction. Seconds later, Fred was back with a vial which was immediately poured back into the simmering cauldron. The potion sputtered for a bit before turning a pale pink.

Felix inspected it, and nodded in approval, while the twins glanced at each other as if making a decision. Just as Felix looked up, Fred pulled out his wand and yelled out " _Levicorpus!"_

Felix's legs were immediately yanked out from beneath him and pulled up into the air, leaving Felix hanging upside down. George quickly grabbed a mug and filled it up with the potion. In between Felix's yells and protestations, George managed to get some the potion inside Felix's mouth.

Fred cancelled the spell, and Felix landed with a thud onto the floor. Quickly getting back into his feet, Felix whipped his head around to face George, anger burning bright in his eyes. Fred was doubled over, laughing uproariously

"What the –"

Felix farted and burst of flames erupted from his pants making both his pants and Fred's hair catch fire. The two danced around for a bit trying to smother the flames as George collapsed on the floor laughing his lungs out.

When the fires were put out, and George was still rolling on the floor laughing, Fred and Felix glanced at each other and set George on fire too.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _The Weasley's were kind enough to offer me a job in their joke shop as a product developer. Dangerous business it is. Not so much because of mistakes we make but rather than the ways we get back at each other for pranks._

 _Also, it turns out that Salamander saliva makes an excellent substitution for the Flame Freezing Charm._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

He woke up to a throbbing chest and a screams.

It said quite a bit when it had become almost instinctual for him to pick up the Pain-Killing Draught and gulp it down even when he still could see straight, let alone think. Immediately, the harsh throb smoothed out into a more of a dull ache

Then Felix remembered the screams. They were vaguely girl-ish but not quite as high pitched. He continued staring off into space with a groggy expression, thinking about it until he came to the conclusion that it might have been a dream. With that thought he prepared to go to sleep.

And then he heard the scream again, followed by a howl of agony and a wicked laugh.

All traces of sleep bled from Felix. He jumped out of bed and rushed out of his room, picking up his wand in the process dressed in nothing but his pyjamas. He quickly descended down the stairs and came upon the source of all the noises.

Uncle Florean was in middle of the room, on the floor, stumbling around on all fours, trying to make it to his feet. Gashes and cuts littered his body. And over him stood a tall, heavily muscled man with his back to Felix, with a manic grin on his face as he sneered down at the wizened old man.

"Defending a Muggle, eh? Filthy blood traitor. _Avada Kedavra!_ "

Florean collapsed, no longer moving. This elicited a scream from the fourth person in the room. Unnoticed by Felix previously, his mother was crouched in the corner, scrambling to get away from the man. Her eyes were impossibly wide and frantic, but when she finally noticed him, they grew wider.

Something snapped inside Felix, with a guttural growl, Felix rushed at the man, crashing into him in the form of a Komodo Dragon, snapping, biting, clawing, scratching. The man might have been large, but the nine foot, reptile was too large to defend against. And in the background, Felix's mother screamed and screamed.

After what seemed like an eternity, Felix finally stopped, and stood over the man, panting and breathing heavily as he looked at monster below him, terribly wounded and barely moving. He glanced at his mother, who was terrified.

Felix then turned to look at Uncle Florean. His body lay there, still and unmoving, and a wave of hot terrible anger came over Felix. He turned his eyes back at the man below him. _You don't deserve to live._ He pulled out his wand.

" _Diffindo."_

The man's head rolled away.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I've killed a man._

 _A Death Eater attacked us at home, and killed uncle Florean. I managed to stop him before he could hurt Mum. I've sent mum abroad to live with Luigi, so that she will be safe from any more attack. I'm waiting for the twins to finish their year in Hogwarts before sending them there too._

 _I've killed a person._

 _Merlin._

 _At least, now I can start making a Horcrux._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix stumbled for the door, red eyed and wobbly, as he had he had just gotten up. _Who even knocks on doors at 6 AM?_

He opened to the door to find a recognizable person in all his bat-like glory stand at his doorstep. Because of course, it would be _Professor Snape_ who does crazy things like knock on people's doors this early in the morning.

"Professor Snape?" Felix mumbled, still not sure if this was an extremely realistic dream, because why would Professor Snape even be here?

The Potions Master gave a nod of acknowledgement, "Fortscue." And then raised an eyebrow "I hope I haven't disturbed you." Accompanied by a mocking smirk.

Felix scowled as he tried to tame his bed hair into something more functional, and gestured to the Professor to enter.

"No need for that." Professor Snape replied "I'm just here to deliver an offer for a job position." He said, producing an envelope from the folds of his cloak and holding it out.

Felix's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion as he took the envelope, but before he could voice his question, Professor Snape went on. "In the wake of Dumbledore's death, Hogwarts is currently in a-"

"Dumbledore is dead?!" Felix asked, his voice going up an octave.

Snape scowled, obviously not pleased at being interrupted. "Yes, Fortescue. Dumbledore is dead. You can read all about it in today's Prophet. Now, as I was saying, with Dumbledore's death, Hogwarts is currently a bit unorganized, this means most of the teachers will be left to fulfil some of the Headmaster's roles until the new Headmaster is able to do them. This means that they will not be able to put as much effort as they previously did in their classes, hence, they will need a bit of assistance, this is where you come in." And then he gestured to the envelope.

Felix blinked at Snape and then looked down at the envelope, and back at Snape. "Err..."

"Good. I will be seeing you back at Hogwarts then."

And with a loud _CRACK_ Snape disappeared, leaving Felix wondering what exactly just happened.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I've been offered a job in Hogwarts. Obviously not as a full time Proffessor, but more like an aide to Professor McGonagall. I suppose this makes stuff easier for the twins, they can stay at Hogwarts, so no reason for them to actually learn French._

 _But since it was offered by the person who killed the previous Headmaster, so I'm not quite sure as to how valid the offer is._

 _Why is my life so messed up?_

 _Your son,_

 _Felix_


	6. The End of a Life

I suppose this chapter got a bit away from me. Too many scenes to add. I suppose it is acceptable though. Well, hope it is acceptable.

* * *

Professor McGonagall pursed her lips.

"And Professor Snape already told you about this?"

The two of them were walking down the corridors of Hogwarts making their way to the staff room. Felix was still a bit apprehensive of the whole thing. It was getting a bit too surreal for him to actually believe it was happening. In response to Professor McGonagall's earlier question, he nodded.

Her lips thinned. "I see." Felix wasn't quite sure he saw what she saw.

"Are you sure Dumbledore specifically mentioned me?" Felix asked hesitantly." I mean, there wasn't much contact between the two of us." Of course, this was excluding the whole 'I nearly died in the Chamber of Secrets and during the Triwizard Tournament because of him' thing.

"Yes," she answered curtly "He specifically mentioned you in his message." Felix swallowed nervously. "He specifically said to 'offer Felix Fortescue a job at Hogwarts, as his protection from the Voldemort is of extreme importance, and make Professor Snape the Headmaster of Hogwarts, only he will knows the path forward.' Those are the only two parts of his message that didn't make much sense."

Felix ducked his head and frowned, deep in thought, and absentmindedly brushed his hair back, when it fell over his eyes. Why in the name of Merlin would Dumbledore state that he needed to be protected from You-Know-Who? A chill crawled up Felix's spine at the very thought. Why would the Dark Lord come after him? What did Dumbledore mean by that?

"Wait. He made Professor Snape the headmaster?!"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Dear Dad,_

 _I'm nineteen, and its confirmed I got a job at Hogwarts by the word of Dumbledore, to work under the very man who killed Dumbledore. Forgive me if I'm a little bit confused right now._

 _Well, at least Fabio and Fiona don't have to meet Luigi._

 _Merlin! That would be a disaster._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix stood ramrod straight and looked ahead with the most defiant look he could master without appearing defiant. After all, it would not bode well to antagonize the very man who could remove him from the position to watch over Fiona and Fabio.

"You are doing a poor job of hiding your dislike for me. You look like you like a puffed up toad when you do that."

Felix gritted his teeth and let his brow knit and his mouth twist into a scowl. Dumbledore could do that brain reading trick. Could Snape do it too?

"Stay out of my mind."

"I don't have to enter it to see your distaste with the situation." Headmaster Snape replied smoothly, barely paying attention to him as he busily was attending to some of the more complicated instruments in his office.

"You will be helping Professor Slughorn brew Potions for Madam Pomfrey when required, helping Professor Hagrid with his Care of Magical Creatures classes. Make sure none of the students get mauled."

Felix stiffened a bit as Snape turned to him, and watched him with narrow eyes for a moment before stalking towards him grabbing a small piece of parchment off his table and thrusting it into his hands and standing over Felix and glowering at him. Suddenly, Snape grasped Felix's arm in a tight grip and pulled him closer.

"Give this to Professor McGonagall." He whispered harshly. "Make sure no one sees you do this, especially the Carrows." And then he pushed Felix away before turning back to the complicated instruments and inspecting them closely, leaving Felix staring at him with wide eyes.

"You are dismissed. Leave."

Felix still stood there, still paralyzed.

Snape glared at him and Felix jumped before rushing out of the office.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Professor Snape is very scary when he wants to be, as I have just learnt. A marked difference from when he would just stalk around the Potions class and insulting all those with sub standard Potions._

 _Maybe it is just because I never made a substandard potion. I feel proud._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix rushed towards the sounds of the screams, his heart beating wildly. It was late night, and since Filch had been the victim of a rather nasty jinx done by an unknown student (judging from the fact that he resembled a potato more than a human now, it was probably someone past OWL level) Snape had made Felix in charge of patrolling the corridors of Hogwarts to make sure that none of the students were breaking curfew.

Of course he had help, Snape didn't trust him to do the job alone, now that there was an active resistance inside Hogwarts. The newly re-formed Inquisitorial Squad was also helping him out. This meant that instead of just taking off house points and sending them back to their dorms, they took off house points, sent a few curses their way, and then left them there to be found by Felix.

(It was a general rule of thumb for Felix, that if any student found breaking curfew appeared to be in considerable pain, no house points would be taken, and instead they would be taken straight to Madam Pomfrey. He doubted anyone cared much about the house points this year anyway.)

He turned round the corner to find out a group of four Inquisitorial Squad members taking out another larger group of younger students. Jinxes and hexes were flying freely all around and Felix had to duck back behind the corner.

The younger students were in bad shape. Two were on the floor, moaning incoherently, one hiding behind a suit of armour as a maliciously grinning Pansy Parkinson approached deflecting all the jinxes that came from that direction. Vincent Crabbe was shaking a rather small Hufflepuff violently, and Gregory Goyle was guffawing loudly as he made a tall scrawny Ravenclaw crash hard into the walls. Draco Malfoy seemed like he was locked in a duel with-

Felix choked. _What was Fiona doing here?!_

"STOP!" Thinking as fast as he could, Felix let out a loud bang from his wand, causing everyone to flinch.

"That's quite enough damage you have done." He seethed, glaring at the seventh-year Slytherins "This is school! Not a place for-" Felix was cut off when Crabbe began protesting.

"Who d'ya think you are to get off talkin' to us like tha'? "

"I am the person Snape put in charge to stop all this midnight gallivanting you students think you are entitled to do!" he roared back.

"Ey Draco! Tell this git who exactly you are, and why he can' boss us aroun'!" Goyle shot at Draco causing the pale blonde to flinch violently, but before he could get a word in, Felix interrupted.

"I doubt Headmaster Snape would be very impressed with what happened here even if you had the very love-child of Grindelwald and Merlin himself among your ranks." He hissed, eyes narrowing. For a tense second, no one said anything, until Felix screeched once again "Now scram!"

The Inquisitorial Squad members began walking away slowly, muttering mutinously and throwing a few dirty glances behind, while Felix, with the help of the Hufflepuff fifth-year began levitating the two injured students towards Madam Pomfrey's domain muttering under his breath about how sub-standard Slytherins behaved.

He was much too concerned about the downed students to realize that Fiona and the Ravenclaw were not following them.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fiona, the insufferable fool, has gone and joined Dumbledore's Army! She is supposed to stay where she is safe! Not go and fight Death Eaters! She is going to do something brave and stupid and get hurt!_

 _Merlin!_

 _At least Fabio still has a head on his shoulders._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Professor Flitwick?"

The short man looked up from his desk, obviously startled. Felix had to wonder why, considering the fact the he had called him.

"Ah! Mr. Fortescue! Just the man I was looking for! Come in, come in." he squeaked happily. Felix smiled awkwardly as he entered into the half-goblin's office, wondering why he was called. He didn't have think about it for long as Professor Flitwick cut straight to the chase.

"There has been a slight...problem...with regards to one of my students. I might not be able to take my classes tomorrow. Could you please cover for me?"

Felix stiffened. "Err...me?" he squawked out intelligently.

Professor Flitwick chuckled. "I do recall you being one of my better students back when you attended Hogwarts, and the oldest class I have tomorrow is of fourth years. I'm sure you can handle it."

Felix gulped. He wasn't so sure he could handle fourth years. Wasn't fourteen the time when kids get uncontrollable? Still, it didn't look like Professor Flitwick had any other option. "If you're sure, sir."

"I am." Professor Flitwick squeaked in response, leaving Felix standing in the middle of class, squirming a bit, as he went to marking the essays on his table.

"If I may, sir," Felix ventured "can I ask about the problem your student is facing? I might be able to help."

Professor Flitwick hummed thoughtfully. "I doubt it, Mr. Fortescue. One of the Ravenclaw sixth years, did not return back from the Christmas holidays. Most likely it's because she missed the Hogwarts express, but nowadays..." he trailed off, leaving Felix to guess what he meant.

 _Wait a minute,_ Felix thought. "She?"

Professor Flitwick nodded a bit absentmindedly, a grim expression forming onto his normally cheerful face. "Yes, Luna Lovegood." Then a questioning glance was directed at him. "I take it that you know her?"

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _I had to take over Professor Flitwick's class. Luckily, I have mastered the extremely stern expression that Professor Snape uses to shut his classes up. Not that he takes anymore classes. Also, stalking around the class while they try to learn a new Charm does help. As does not talking much. And making your voice lower._

 _Ah! The lessons I've had with Professor Snape really do help._

 _Also, Luna is kidnapped._

 _Merlin._

 _Things are just getting worse and worse._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Luna wasn't harmed too badly.

Well, she couldn't have been too harmed too harmed if she was back in the castle sneaking around with a boy. After hours. Even though it was a few months after she disappeared. Still, girls don't sneak around with boys after hours if they are too injured.

And no, Felix wasn't jealous.

Well, that was what he would say if you asked him.

"Boyfriend of yours?" he drawled, but before he could do anything else, he was struck with a Stunner and everything went black.

" _Rennervate."_

Felix blinked as he came to, staring straight into the face of Luna Lovegood, who smiled as he tried getting back onto his feet.

"It is rather nice having an overprotective friend at Hogwarts." She commented as she pulled him back up onto his feet. Felix scowled at her as he dusted himself off. Then eyeing her carefully to make that she really was okay, he asked "How have you been?"

"Well enough, I suppose."

"You have a scar right across your neck." Felix dryly stated.

The other boy growled, and Luna hastily pet his arm, trying to placate him. "Don't mind Dean, he's still a bit grouchy that he was kidnapped too." Both Felix and Dean shot her disbelieving looks, to which Luna remained oblivious.

"So err..." Felix began, glancing around to make sure no Inquisitorial Squad members, or Filch was around. "...going somewhere?"

"I don't see what that has to do with-""The Room of Requirement."

Felix raised an eyebrow at both of them, as they glanced at each other. Silence prevailed for a few seconds longer, until Felix broke it once again. "Well...be careful." he said "You don't want to be caught by anyone. The Inquisitorial Squad normally patrols until midnight, so I would suggest finding a spot to hide in until then..." he trailed off, uncertain as to what else to say. "Bye?"

He turned to walk away, but Luna grabbed his arm, and pushed something into his hand. Felix glanced down at it. "A Galleon?" he asked, giving her a confused smile, but it faltered when he saw the uncharacteristically serious look on Luna's face. "Tap it with your wand if you ever need help from us. We will try to get there as soon as possible. If you need to talk to us, meet us on the seventh floor, in front of the portrait of Barnabas the Barmy and tap it."

She pulled Felix a bit closer. "Stay safe." She whispered softly, in a way that sent chills up Felix's spine. Then, hesitating for a moment, she pecked him on the cheek. Felix froze.

Drawing away quickly, Luna flashed him a rather shy smile, but Felix's brain wasn't functioning well enough to actually comprehend it. "Goodbye."

And she turned around and half-walked, half-jogged away from him. The other boy raised his eyebrow at Felix, smirked, and then took off after Luna.

Felix stayed rooted to the spot for some time, until he got his bearings back, and walked away rather shakily.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Right._

 _That happened._

 _I am still too old to be this jittery around girls. And still too young to actually care about them._

 _Why am I still smiling?_

 _Damnations._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix made way half jogging, half walking as he made his way to the dungeons, panic rising in his throat. A rather large silvery animal, a doe, had suddenly appeared in front of him when he was taking his nightly rounds, and had barked at him in a voice much like Snape's to come to the dungeons as fast as possible.

Seeing that he was not regularly talked to by large glowing silvery animals, Felix decided that this was rather important, and so he made haste.

As he neared the half opened door, he heard the biting, acidic voice spewing at an unknown entity.

"...and I suppose that torturing students is something to be proud of, isn't it? Oh well done," Snape was sneering at Alecto Carrow as Felix entered " You have just caused almost permanent damage to a student less than half your age, who is wandless. How proud must you be feeling."

The Defence against the Dark Arts teacher bared her teeth at him as she growled back "She is part of that resistance group that is in Hogwarts! She could have valuable information about them!"

Snape drew back, and smirked, all the acid in his voice gone. "Are a bunch of children too much for you to handle, Alecto, that you have to resort to such extreme actions?"

Carrow opened her mouth in protest, but Snape silenced her "Enough, Alecto." They glared at each other. "Leave."

A few tense seconds passed before Carrow sniffed and stalked out of the dungeons pushing Felix out of the way and sneering at him. Snape turned around and fixed his eyes onto Felix. "Come." He almost whispered, and stalked away deeper into the dungeons opening the door to a smaller room.

Felix started when he saw who else occupied the room. Slumped against the wall, taking deep shuddering breaths was Fiona. Felix was immediately at her side. Snape crouched down next to her, and began waving his wand around and began muttering. It sounded like some sort of song.

Felix kept glancing between Snape and Fiona, concern evident on his face. At last, Snape stood up and took a step back.

"She may be a bit sensitive to magic, so carry her without using any spells." Then he paused and narrowed his eyes at Felix. "Make sure she is not found by them again. Barnabas the Barmy might be able to help."

And with that he turned around and stalked out of the room. Felix gingerly lifted Fiona, but not before tapping the galleon Luna gave him with his wand.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fiona was really hurt. I mean, she was under the Cruciatus Curse for Merlin knows how much time. It's a good thing that Snape was nearby to help her._

 _Speaking of whom, I think Snape knows where exactly the DA is hiding. So why hasn't he done anything about them?_

 _This is getting much too complicated for me._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Felix was in the Potions Lab alongside Professor Slughorn and a few other fifth and sixth year students brewing a wide variety of Potions to be sent to the infirmary or out into the school to help heal the wounded.

A few minutes prior, he found a large silvery fish (not unlike deer thing he encountered before) urging him to visit the Potions Lab as soon as possible, where he met Professor Slughorn, who briefed him on the situation.

Apparently, Death Eaters were about to attack Hogwarts. Yes, the abruptness of that did leave Felix blinking for a few seconds, but he soon recovered and set off to work, following Professor Slughorn's instructions.

He was paired up with a sixth year Gryffindor, Colin, who gave him a nervous smile before setting off to chop the ingredients. Felix furrowed his brow, but decided to ignore it, and went back to brewing the base for the Health-Restoration Potion.

He was just about to add the powdered butterfly wing when the door of the dungeon flew open to let in a panting Gryffindor boy.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Slughorn yelped, in surprise, and then lowering his voice "Did something happen?"

Felix's partner seemed to recognize the boy. "Dennis! What are you doing here?"

Dennis doubled over, one hand against a wall for support, as he took in a few deep breaths, before looking up. "I need...to find...Felix Fortescue." He managed to get out between pants.

All eyes turned to Felix, as he swallowed nervously. Something in the tone of Dennis's voice made Felix think that what followed would not be good news. But then again, they were in the middle of a Death Eater attack.

"Fabio...and Fiona..." he rasped out still panting "...They're missing." Felix blinked owlishly at him. "WHAT?"

"We were sending...all the students under the age of fifteen...back home." Here, Dennis paused, took a deep breath and finally stood up straight. "We couldn't find them in the crowd, I think they ran back into Hogwarts to help out. They did seem pretty interested in wanting to fight. Ginny and I came back to look for them. Just thought you should know."

By now everyone in the Lab had abandoned brewing their Potions in favour of looking at Felix. Felix felt there was only one thing left to be said.

"What in the name of Merlin's hairy chest were they thinking?!"

A few students broke out into chuckles. Felix threw them a dirty look before running out of the class, followed by Dennis and Colin, who Felix belatedly realized must have been Dennis' brother.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Fiona has got it in her head that she is a good enough wizard to take on full grown Death Eaters. Who might be well versed in the Dark Arts, and she probably dragged Fabio along with her. Once again, I must applaud her rational thinking._

 _And since this is text, I will let you know that that was sarcasm._

 _She is fourteen! Who does she think she is? Some sort of female Dumbledore?_

 _I love her to bits, really, but she can be extremely stupid at times._

 _And Fabio should know well enough not to give into her plans! Idiots. Both of them._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Colin knew a handy spell which caused his wand to point them in the direction they needed to go. It got considerably less hand as we got closer; we just had to follow the loud bangs and yells. When we turned the corner, we found a veritable war-zone.

One man had his booger's covering his face and flying off in multiple directions, dragging him along, until the pulled him forcefully, face-first, into a wall and he dropped. Two adults lay down on the floor, frozen. One had her head turned into a pumpkin, leaving three other men fighting their opponents. Said opponents looked a lot like Fiona and Fabio. A third Hogwarts student was fighting alongside them, a girl with fiery red hair, who Felix supposed was pretty, but he did not have the time to care about.

Over the next few seconds a lot happened, Dennis and Colin simultaneously Disarmed and Stunned one Death Eater, the other barely giving a glance to his fallen partner, cast a harsh sounding curse at Ginny who immediately pulled up a shield, but left her off balance. Fiona rushed to her aid and sent out a jet of green light at the man who quickly cast a _Protego_ of his own, and the third immediately countered by sending out another curse which manifested as a burst of purple flames.

One that hit Fiona straight in the chest.

Fabio screamed, and the red headed girl sent out a hex, and Colin and Dennis immediately attacked one of the men that turned. Felix felt a chill settle upon as his gaze went from Fiona to the man that attacked her.

Something bubbled beneath his skin, just itching to be let out, and his grip on his wand tightened, and with a roar he attacked.

" _Diffindo!_ "

A huge gash appeared on the back of the man. His partner quickly switched targets and targeted him with a hex, but nothing hit him. He was vaguely aware of Dennis casting a Shield Charm for him. But Felix only had eyes for the man, arching his back as he screamed in pain. Flicking his wand in the air in front of him, he conjured up a small metal ball, barely bigger than the tip of his pinky, and-

" _Oppugno!"_

-the ball went zooming, straight into the man's head, who abruptly stopped screaming and fell to the ground with a thump.

He was vaguely aware of another grunt, as the second man fell too, unconscious due to brick that rammed into the side of his head, courtesy of Dennis.

Everyone was quite for a moment as their eyes darted from place to place, wary of the downed Death Eaters springing back up and hexing them and uncomfortable at the thought of breaking the silence, until Fabio piped up.

"You killed him."

He was looking at Felix with wide horrified eyes, and Felix felt a wave of irritation. Of course he killed that man! He had hurt Fiona! What else was he supposed to do? Give the man some flowers? Ignoring all the sharp retorts in his head, he instead said.

"You are going home. I'll send Fiona along later, once we can get her cured. You are going to wait at home until further instructions."

Fabio was looking at him with wide eyes, leaning away from Felix as he approached, and Colin, Denis and the red-headed girl were respectfully looking elsewhere, as if no family drama was taking place. Pulling out the Galleon that Luna had given him, Felix handed it to Fabio.

"Use this to contact Luna. I'll let her know about it. If-" here his voice cracked "-You-Know-Who does win...Floo straight to Luigi's house. Mum will be waiting for you there." He ignored the red-haired girl's glare at the suggestion that You-Know-Who might win. "You remember where to Floo to?"

"Erm..."

"Le Château de Matheo de Raphaël."

Fabio gave a quick nod, but continued staring at him with wide eyes. Felix touched the ring on his left hand. Should he? After a second of deliberation, he decided he should. Pulling off the ring he handed it to Fabio.

"In case I don't make it..." his voice was barely above a whisper now "-put on that ring. But this is only if I'm not alive. Do _not_ put it on under any other circumstances."

Felix looked at him sharply in the eye as Fabio gingerly took the ring, studying it. Finally, after Fabio nodded, Felix pulled away, turning to look at Dennis and Colin. They cut him off before he could open his mouth.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure he gets back safely." Dennis spoke quickly ushering Fabio towards him. "-and I'll take her to the Infirmary to get her cured!" Colin followed up quickly. "Bill might be down there, he works as a curse breaker, so he might be able to help."

Colin nodded hurriedly and with a quick incantation of _Mobilicorpus_ , Fiona's body floated off as he scurried away to the infirmary. Dennis hurriedly pushed Fabio as he raced along behind his brother.

Felix went intense to intensely confused. The two of them seemed like they were running away from something without trying to make it seem obvious. He turned with a baffled expression to the red haired girl, who seemed to be struggling to keep in a grin.

"They're terrified of you."

Felix stared at her stupidly. "What." It wasn't a question.

She gave up trying to keep the grin hidden "You used a charm _third-years_ learn to almost decapitate a man. And then used a fourth year jinx to..." her face lost the grin as it turned a into a slight scowl as she glanced at the man who had a hole in his head "...finish the job. They spent quite a bit of the last three years learning advanced jinxes and hexes, and then you come along and to much more damage with much simpler spells." The grin came back. "I doubt they'd be able to look at Hufflepuffs the same way again."

Felix continued staring. "You're shitting me." The girl shrugged and glanced at the rest of the bodies. "We should move them. Dungeons?" Felix followed her gaze "We'll have to take multiple trips." He stated dryly. The other girl shook her head. "Not necessarily. _Expecto Patronum!_ "

A horse (or so Felix thought) briefly appeared and disappeared as she lowered her wand. "I've sent a message to Professor Sprout about them. I suppose she'll be here to care of the others."

Felix raised an eyebrow. He needed to learn how to do the shiny-animal-spell. It seemed useful. Then shrugging, he turned back to the Death Eaters on the floor. "I got Pumpkin-Head."

The other girl snorted, and began to levitate the one who took a brick to his head. As soon as they were a small distance away, the one covered phlegm opened his eyes and glanced around at his fallen comrades. With a snarl, the man raised his wand aiming straight for the backs of the pair walking away.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _Well, at least Fabio is safe, and Fiona is safe-ish. I suppose she'll be cured soon enough.I think I've had enough excitement to last a lifetime._

 _I'm just glad that no one was harmed._

 _I killed another person, but this time I have no regrets. He could have killed Fiona. I don't care if I'm taken to Azkaban, I'm just glad Fiona is safe..._

 _I've killed another person, and I feel nothing. This isn't normal._

 _I should feel scared, but I'm not. What's happening to me?_

 _Your son_

 _Fel-_

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

" _AVADA KEDAVRA!"_

A flash of green, and Felix fell.


	7. Epilogue

"Felix?"

The silence was sort of deafening. As far as silences went, this was probably the most deafening silence Fabio had ever witnessed. On a scale of one to ten on the deafening meter, this silence scored an eleven.

Fabio felt mildly creeped out and and silly at the same time. Two parts creeped out, one part silly. All because of the magical mystical ring Felix had given him. He was pretty sure the ring was magical, not quite sure on the mystical part. It seemed mystical, but not in a way that was connected to its magical-ness. Was magical-ness a word? Probably not.

He was creeped out mostly because when he put on the ring, he heard whispers. _"Room, cube, bedside drawers."_ Not the most terrifying words to ever be uttered, but they were rather chilling. Sort of like they had this discordant undertone to them, this sense of wrongness, that prevailed as they sounded. It went on for approximately 12 seconds, repeating the four words time and time again, until they stopped.

He felt silly because he was acting like a chicken when a sentence involving _bedside drawers_ was uttered. And then there was the fact that he was talking to an inanimate object. Ah well, stranger things had happened. Like Fiona becoming some sort of revolutionist last year. Actually, it wasn't that far-fetched. Him talking to an inanimate object was infinitely stranger.

"Felix?" he tried again, this was the third time he asked. Well, you know what they say, the third time's the charm. A saying derived from the rumour that most of the advanced charms learnt outside Hogwarts will require a minimum of three tries to get the proper wand motion and enunciation for the intended effect. A false statement, as most Advanced Charms are the combination of two or more basic Charms or modifications of them. If one was really good, it could be performed perfectly with no previous attempts.

This time it responded. " _Room, cube, bedside drawers."_

"Anything not resembling a bunch of gibberish would be appreciated."

" _Room, cube, bedside drawers."_

Fabio let out a growl of frustration. Felix must not have charmed the ring right. At that, Fabio gave a rather loud snort. Felix had mastered this Charm well before his fifth year. He remembered, picking up random books of his, only to drop those, screaming bloody murder, because Felix had charmed them to scream out 'BOO!'

Admittedly, they weren't Fabio's finest moments, but nonetheless, Felix had mastered the Delayed Ventriloquism Charm a long time ago. If Felix wanted the ring to say "Room, Cube, Bedside Drawers", then the ring said "Room, Cube, Bedside Drawers".

It was a stupid thing to say.

Felix was stupid.

He tried not to think about the fact that he was dead.

.

.

.

.

.

It was confirmed. Fabio was an idiot.

An idiot for not thinking about this before.

Room. Cube. Bedside Drawer.

Felix had all three.

He was obviously telling him to check on them. How could he have been so _stupid?_

Fabio rushed up the stairs, while cursing his stupidity and simultaneously wondering what exactly he would find up there. It wasn't an easy task doing all three at the same time. Especially when needed you to explore possibilities which normally required you to use most of you conscious brainpower.

He tripped up on the fourth last stair, but didn't fall down, luckily.

He ran down the corridor of the upper floor, and finally stopped in front of Felix's door. IT was a daunting task, entering your elder sibling's room. Especially, when he never allowed you in, back when he was alive.

But the ring apparently had other ideas. It sent out a pulse of warmth through his entire body and Fabio felt an uncharacteristic lift in mood. He glanced at the ring inquisitively, and mildly impressed.

A combination of the Cheering and Heating Charms? Rather simple, but the effect was rather pleasant. Felix was _good._

Taking in a deep breath, Fabio pushed the door open.

 _Room._

It wasn't a large room, but it was in no way small. The walls were a homey, comfortable yellow, and vines of various shades of green adorned it. A crudely drawn picture of some sort of elfish-pixie, pranced around the room, sometimes hiding behind some vines. Next to a bunch of overgrown shrubs, right in the corner, was Felix's desk. It was completely bare, save a few books that were stacked one over the other. On the top of this very, very short tower was Felix's rubix cube.

 _Cube._

Fabio resisted the urge to ignore the cube and check out the books. He picked it up and felt a faint pleasant hum. He put down the cube. The hum stopped. He picked up the cube again. The humming started once again. His brow furrowed. "Huh." He idly commented. And then he turned around, and went gallivanting over Felix's bed, cube in hand until he reached his destination.

 _Bedside Drawer._

With no small amount of hesitance did Fabio attempt to open the draw. This was a horribly complicated Felix was making him do. Why all the vagueness? Fabio frowned as he pulled the drawer open. Was Felix showing something illegal? Or worse? In all honesty, Fabio couldn't think of anything being worse than doing something illegal. Yup doing something illegal literally covered up all evil in his mind. There existed no such thing as legal evil stuff.

To his satisfaction, and a tiny bit of disappointment, there was nothing illegal in there. Well, nothing blatantly illegal. It was just a bunch of handwritten notes on some parchment.

Fabio pulled the sheet out and read it.

 _Think of me as you solve it._ It read.

And then it proceeded to inform Fabio on how to solve Rubix cubes.

Fabio stared at it with a growing sense of horror. He had finally found something worse than illegal stuff, Felix being mushy. Merlin!

Flopping back on the bed, he let out an incredulous laugh. If anyone asked, the tears were because he was laughing too hard.

It was pretty hilarious. Stupidly hilarious. Much like Felix.

.

.

.

.

.

"Fabio!"

Said wizard, who was moments prior reading a magazine on his bed, jumped almost a foot upwards when he was startled by his sister's loud piercing shriek, causing the copy of _Transfiguration Today_ to perform a rather marvelous back-flip of sorts before landing face-first onto the floor.

Seconds later, Fabio's door was thrown violently open and in came Fiona Fortescue who, following Fabio's magazine's perfect example of gymnastics, took a huge leap and attempted to perform a front-flip, which did not go as planned and instead caused her to land face-first on his bed.

Fabio mentally gave her a score of two. He would have given her a three, but the fact that she startled him reduced the appeal of her entire attempt. This was rather bad, when compared to his magazine which had got a six for its back-flip.

Scrambling around till she was on all fours, she gave him the most wide smile ever in the history of wide smiles. "It talks!" she proclaimed.

"Who talks?"  
"The cube!"  
"Which cube?"

This apparently, was not the right thing to say.

"What do you mean, which cube?" she snarled "The one you gave to me! The rubix cube! It sounds exactly like-" he cut her off. "The rubix cube I found in Felix's room?"

She gave a startled gasp. "You found it in Felix's room? That's it! It's Felix!"

"Who's Felix?"  
"The cube!"

Fabio mentally puzzled it out. He found that he couldn't. So he tried to verbalize it.

"Let me get this straight." He said slowly "Felix's cube, which I found in Felix's room is actually Felix disguised as a rubix cube in Felix's room? What happened to the actual cube?"

She let out a growl and hit him.

.

.

.

.

.

"Merlin's all powerful and amazing bathrobe." Fabio began; his voice full of wonder and awe.

" _Erm..."_ the cube replied.

"You made a self-functional artificial intelligence that mimics your speech patterns and is capable of conversations?"

" _Actually..."_

"That is ridiculously complicated. I mean, that is over-the-top complicated. I mean, making a singing faucet would be simpler."

" _...a singing faucet?"_

"The number of Ventriloquism Charms required would be huge, depending on how realistic this is. And then there is the entire switch-case system you'd have to use to activate the required the Charms. That alone would take _years_ to program on your own..."

" _Fabio?"_

"...unless you used self-imprinting memories, and bound them together to make a cohesive personality model and added a voice. That might actually be easier, considering the circumstances, but still that is ridiculously advanced..."

" _Fabio."_

"...and the input recognition! Merlin above! How did you get that? Touch based sensory, the easiest among all sensory input, might I add, is literally a seventh year Charm Programming skill. I mean, you don't even take Arithmancy! Holy flying cows above! This is-"

" _FABIO!"_

Fabio stopped, looking a bit like a deer in headlights. There was silence for a moment, and then the cube explained.

" _If you really want to get into the mechanics of it, instead of actually programming my entire personality down, I ripped out a piece of my soul and stuck it in the cube. As for the entire input-output issue, I used a branch of Thought Influencing magic. It's more of the base of another type of magic called Legilimency, but instead of being invasive, it is sort of the reverse. Part of your mind is actually pulled into the cube, so you can project whichever thoughts you want into my soul, and vice versa. That's why although you feel like you've been talking to me, your actually just been telepathically communicating with me."_

Fabio glanced at Fiona, who was right next to him, and felt a sudden sense of vertigo. She was looking at him, with a confused expression on his face. "You were just staring at the cube. Why weren't you talking with Felix?"

Fabio turned, wide-eyed, back to the cube.

"Wicked." He whispered.

The cube gave an uncomfortable hum. " _I suppose the creation of the cube is somewhat...wicked."_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Felix, why exactly are you making me go through a book of the Dark Arts?" Fabio asked somewhat nervously.

A few days ago, Felix had asked Fabio to go through a book he had kept in his room, in order to familiarize himself with a ritual of sort to help Felix get his body back. Fabio had agreed, under the assumption that it might be a collection of complex set of spells and potions. He did not expect it to contain practices that were this...gruesome

" _Well...being a cube isn't that interesting. I mean, I can only see when other people are in contact with me, and that is only when they agree to show me stuff. I mean, I can spend only so long growing imaginary plants inside my metaphorical brain..."_

"The ritual needed me to carve out runes into another person's body, while he is still alive, and needed me to give up ten years of my life. And that is just a small part of it." A hint of steel entered Fabio's voice "I mean, that might be a bit extreme if all we are trying to do is just assuage your boredom."

Felix's next words caused a pool of dread to collect deep within Fabio. " _You aren't getting hurt because of it, are you? I mean, ten years off your life? Wizards live to be an average of ninety years old. I know it seems like a long time right now, but in the entire scheme of things... it isn't really that long. And its not like the person's life matters much, does it?"_

"You're...you're just joking...right?" Fabio hated the fact that his voice was shaking. In the back of his mind, he was replaying one of the last memories he had of Felix, him killing a man. Before that, Felix always seemed like an extremely nice guy. Never excessively mean, always trying to please everyone, mildly dorky and socially awkward at times, but that was just Felix being Felix. Felix was someone he had looked up to. When did he become this... _monster?_

" _I'm not, Fabio. I'm serious."_

"I"m not...I won't... I'm not doing that."

Felix's voice took a darker undertone (was that even Felix?) " _So you'd rather let some random, no-name wizard keep his worthless life, rather give your BROTHER BACK HIS OWN?"_ Fabio did not respond, and Felix's voice went back to being softer _"Look, don't just do it for me. Imagine mum's happiness when I get-"_

"YOU KEEP MUM OUT OF THIS!" Fabio roared back. "YOU ARE NOT USING MUM AS AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO DESTRY THE LIFE OF AN INNOCENT PERSON!"

Felix was silent for a moment before " _I'm sorry Fabio."_

"What-"

And everything went black.

.

.

.

.

.

When Fabio came to, his first thought was ' _This is not my room'._ The second was ' _Why am I so hungry?'_ And both of them were very valid thoughts. Fabio was not in his room. Rather, he was in a forest, a forest that did look mildly familiar.

Not that he'd ever snuck out after curfew to gather aconite whenever he ran out because he was using his supply to make potions that turned people's hair purple.

He was also very hungry.

"Why am I in the forbidden forest?" he asked, making his way to his feet.

Instead of an answer, he got tackled from behind. At first he thought it was some sort of rabid animal that was out to kill him, and then he realized it was Fiona hugging. Not much of an improvement, in his humble opinion.

"You're alive!" she cried out.

"Get it off me!" he cried out.

"Both of you, shut up!" the third person cried out.

He managed to wrestle Fiona off him long enough to catch a glimpse of the third person. It was High-Commander Ginny of the DA, her wand out, as she tried to shut them up.

"High-Commander Ginny! Save this poor soldier!" Fabio cried out.

"Stop calling me that!" High-Commander Ginny cried out. With a flick of a wand, both of them were pulled off each other and shoved aside, causing both of them to land on their backsides. It was probably a modified Knockback-Jinx. Once again, Fabio was impressed.

"Now, both of you. Behave! It's bad enough that your brother decided to go ahead and make a Horcrux!"

With that, a rush of memories came back to Fabio. His last conversation with Felix, the stuff in the book Felix made him read, their argument, the cube. The sudden influx made Fabio a bit woozy.

"Merlin!" he whispered, sufficiently cowed "What happened?"

"Felix possessed you." Fiona whispered back, as she crawled all the way to him. Fabio finally got a good look at her. She looked really bad. Her eyes were puffy and red, her hair was sticking up in various directions, and tear tracks were running down her cheeks.

"It wasn't obvious at first, but you were more subdued, quieter. You weren't quite as messed up in the head as you normally were."

"Typical signs of possession" Ginny snarled, but mostly to herself. "I should have noticed it. I mean, everyone saw you acting really weird, but we all thought it was because you lost your brother."

"You kept disappearing for hours at times." Fiona continued, before sniffing a bit. "No one knew where you were, but they thought you just wanted to be alone. Right before your OWL papers, you sort of disappeared. For two entire days. I told Ginny about it, and then the entire cube-Felix thing slipped out and Ginny realized what happened. She wrote to Harry Potter and he came back to help look for you. We found you in the forest with ghost-Felix and then Harry freed you somehow, but ghost-Felix ran away with cube-Felix, and now Harry's gone off to look for it with Luna."

Fabio ingested all of this with a growing sense of horror. He missed an entire year? What was Felix doing with his body all this time? What all did he miss? Merlin!

"Where did they run off to?" the words slipped out from his mouth before he had a chance to think about it, but a plan was already forming in his mind. Well, not so much a plan as hastily thought out actions he should perform. Really, for a Ravenclaw, it was probably one of the worst plans ever.

"They ran off in that direction." She said distractedly, pointing off in a vague direction, as she turned her gaze back to the forest, "But I don't see why that's – Hey! Wait!"

But Fabio was already off, sprinting as fast as he could. It was a good thing he took after his father rather than his mother, because his long legs were carrying him pretty fast. He kept on running, bushes and trees whizzing past him frightfully fast.

Pulling out his wand and pointing it straight ahead, he half shouted, half wheezed out, while keeping the image of Felix's cube fixed in his mind. " _Lumos revelio semita!_ " A ball of light gathered at the tip of his wand before shooting off ahead of him, Fabio struggling to keep up.

As soon as he heard the whizzing of spell-fire, he hastily cast a _Nox_ and gradually slowed down to halt right outside the clearing.

There were three figures, well, two and a sort of spectre floating a few feet above the ground trying to get away. The dark haired, bespeckled boy, who Fabio belatedly realized was Harry Potter pointed his wand at the spectre and yelled out " _Impedimenta!"_

The spectre narrowly dodged the spell, only to be hit by a " _Confringo!"_ which blasted the ghost back, causing him to lose hold of the object in his hand. The second figure-Luna- pointed her wand and immediately shouted out " _Incarcerous!"_

Glowing golden-yellow ropes flew out from her wand and wrapped themselves around the spectre tying him to a tree.

" _No!"_ it yelled " _You can't do this to me! You can't kill me!"_

Luna said something to the ghost, Fabio was much too far to hear anything, but it caused the spectre to let out another wail of despair, another plea for release.

The two figures watched the spectre scream silently for a moment, until Harry Potter turned to look at Luna and gave an imperceptible nod.

Luna slowly made her way towards the spectre, her wand out. She ignored its yells instead looking down at what Fabio was sure was the cube. She was motionless for some time, until a huge serpent of fire burst out from her wand, scorching the ground, circling her a few times, and then flying straight at the spectre.

There was an unearthly scream that went on for a long time, which left Fabio reeling, and then with a loud burst, the flames and the spectre disappeared, there was silence.

Luna collapsed onto her knees, her head hung low, and she began shaking. Fabio was pretty sure she was crying. Harry stood behind, lowering his head in respectful silence.

Fabio felt weak. He felt dizzy. His ears were ringing. And worst of all, he felt drained.

He staggered sideways, until he was leaning against a tree, and then slid down it, until he was sitting down, and glanced up at the sky.

"Its over." He whispered to himself. " _It's over_."

* * *

It indeed is over. I am finally done. This is literally the first multi-chaptered story I have ever completed. I feel proud. On second thoughts, I should finish all the previous stories. Well, yes, to clear up stuff.

1) Felix's Horcrux was his rubix cube. Not his ring. As originally planned. I begun this thinking that later on Fabio hands over the ring (which was the Horcrux) to Luna, and when Lysander and Lorcan are born, it turns out that one of them is born with half a soul. Here Luna uses the Horcrux to save her child, and then child is half Felix and needs to keep the ring on him forever to live. Then I realized that that is very convoluted. So exorcism. Yay.

2) Felix's mother did not know about cube-Felix. Fiona and Fabio thought it might be weird for her. Felix suspected that if his mother knew, getting back his body would be much harder. Because Felix's mother is old enough to understand the shit going down and, y'know, morals and stuffs. 

3) Lumos Revelio Semita- I google translated 'Light Reveal the Path' and it showed some Latin sounding thing which I cannot quite remember. Minor modifications led to Lumos Revelio Semita.

4) Yes, Luna can use Feindfyre. Well, in my head at least. It seems very appropriate. Her mum died while experimenting on some 'dangerous magic' what dangerous magic do we see in the HP-verse that could possible kill the caster?

5) Fabio might have to redo his fifth year.

I might be bored enough to add another chapter later. Not exactly part of the story, but more like an essay on Felix, Fabio and Fiona and where exactly I got the inspiration for them.

I know that this story isn't really that good, if one judges from the number of reviews favorites and follows I got, but it was a load of fun writing this up. I sincerely hope that all you readers had just as much fun reading it. If any of you have any suggestions related to improvements that can be done to both this story and my writing style, don't be afraid to PM me/ leave a review. Your feedback will be appreciated. Thank you for bearing with me.

-ProdigyPsycho


	8. Ending Notes

I started this story, for a multitude of reasons, but mostly it was to get into the mind of a villain. I've never really liked the way villains were portrayed in stories. Evil overlord you spend the entire series hating until you reach near the end and realize they had a really sad backstory. I mean, that doesn't really cut it. The only characterization of villain I've really liked was Syndrome(The Incredibles). And so, I tried my hand at writing villains and this appeared. What fun.

And by villains, I don't mean those really cold hearted bastards, but those people who could have been good people, but but made the wrong choices which got them stuck in that role. I'm not talking about Voldermort evil, but rather Peter Pettigrew. He may not be the most likable character, but you have to admit, he is one of the most human ones I know.

Felix Fortescue

Felix is not a hero. He may not be a cold blooded villain like Tom Riddle who is as twisted as they come, but he is no way a hero. He will do the things which he thinks are right, but he is not a hero. He will not charge into action for the greater good. In fact, he doesn't give a damn about the greater good.I cannot stress this enough.

I'm slightly ashamed of it, but I started this story being a bit of an idiot. I read Harry Potter and found out the names were extremely amusing, and I had just found out about the term Added Alliterative Appeal. And so I chose the first names that started with an 'F' because I was sure as hell I wanted to write about a Fortescue, no matter that .

And that is how I named Felix. That is also how I named Fabio, Fiona and Francis (Felix's dad)

Originally, I wanted Felix to be a sort of crazy experimenter person, who just dabbled in magic and got deeper and deeper into the Dark Arts without knowing it, until he was in too deep. A bit like how I assume a Ravenclaw would go dark, but that didn't really get me relating to him, so that idea was scrapped.

Then I looked up what each house stood for, in depth analysis and thought about how each would go dark. A Slytherin is rather obvious, pursuit of power, ambition. Ravenclaw as shown above. Gryffindor because yes, they might be brave, but they are headstrong and self centred. Close minded. But Hufflepuffs were sort of a conundrum.

Everywhere I went, I found out that Hufflepuffs were the least likely to ever turn truly dark. They stood for loyalty and hard work. You can't really do much with hard work (I'm imagining evil!Rock Lee (Naruto) and laughing my head off), but loyalty! My oh my, so much potential.

The obvious route would be pledging your allegiance to the wrong person, but I couldn't see how that worked. Felix is a reasonably intelligent character, and could sniff out the bull-shit faster than the Knight Bus travels. (The fact that he would point this out and instantly be killed is a moot point) But what about turning Dark to serve the people he was always loyal to?

Felix by nature is a reserved person by nature, so there wouldn't be many he would give his unflinching loyalty to, other than his family.

And so I had the bare bones of Felix and this story down.

In the earlier chapters, I fear I made him a bit too Mary Sue. His only friends are rather popular Harry Potter characters, he is an animagus while in school, really good in Charms, Transfiguration and Potions, a Parslemouth and a freaking MASTER OF THE ELDER WAND! I actually cringe at the thought of it. I had a vague idea at the beginning that Felix was to make a Horcrux, but I also wanted him to turn into a Death Eater and play a huge part in the last battle. Taking down multiple Death Eaters with the power of the Elder Wand, becoming an Unspeakable later in life...Yikes , one chapter in, and I already hated him.

But Hufflepuff, I told myself, Hufflepuff. And so with perseverance, I went onwards. How save this truly cringe-worthy character? Easy, said the Ravenclaw in me, downplay the specialness of everything. The Ravenclaw me lied. The Slytherin in me told me to make sure that these things did have relevance, and weren't mere ornamentation. The Slytherin me was wrong. The Gryffindor said make him have personality. The Gryffindor me just didn't exist.

And so everything was relegated to have some significance to the story, which I suppose did help, but still he was no less cringe worthy. It was rather difficult thinking of a reason as to how to explain the non specialness of Parsletongue and the Elder Wand thing, but then I read this article in which it speculates that Harry might have used Parsletongue in the fourth task against the dragon to sort of muddle its brain, because apparently no one thinks that outmaneuvering a dragon on a broom is possible, or something to that extent.

This led me to think, that maybe all dragon handlers learn Parsletongue to control the dragons which did somehow make it less special as more people had access to that skill, which led to me thinking that maybe multiple owners of the Elder Wand might make it more un-special, which sort of backfired. He had a freaking TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT to help with that. I really botched up there.

I suppose the fact that Felix literally would have failed his Defense OWL's if not for the Shield Charm, and the fact that he cannot Apparate does mildly help? Who am I kidding? He wouldn't be more Gary Stu if he wore a sign saying that he was Gary Stu. But that did sort of tie in with my final draft of the character that Felix has an extremely weak will, and both Defense against the Dark Arts and Apparition do need a strong one.

In conclusion to this 700(?)-word rant, might I just say that yes Felix started out as total wish fulfillment, but in the words of Hermione Granger/Haridan Granger in the fiction "Hermione Granger's Guide to Gender Flip Fanfiction" by Hyaroo, Felix did 'happen'. By the end of this story, I could say that, yes, Felix is his own character. Except he happened much too late for me to fix in this story.

Well, if anyone wanted the final draft of Felix (if I ever use him again, it will use this data instead of the Felix of this story)

Name: Felix Fortescue  
Age: 15-19  
House: Hufflepuff/Slytherin (Hatstall)  
Wand: Cedar and Unicorn Hair, 11 inches. (The Elder and Unicorn in this story was his Grandmother's)  
Physical Appearance: Short, Slightly Tanned, dark wavy hair combed back, grey eyes, Lithe.  
Academic Strengths: Charms, Potions, Arithmancy.  
Academic Weakness: Defence, Transfiguration, Divination, Broom-Riding, Apparition.  
Notable Skills: Charm Programming, Parsletongue, Rubix Cube solving.  
Future Occupation: Owner Fortescue's Ice cream Parlour/ Charmed Object Crafter

Fabio Fortescue

Undoubtedly, Fabio is my favourite character of them all (where them includes Fiona and Fabio). If I ever tried a self insert, I'd think I'd like to be Fabio (but with my luck, I'd probably be a Slytherin Felix) If I actually made a list with my favourite characters from Harry Potter, and if these three were canon, Fabio would be just above the twins, and slightly below Luna Lovegood. This places him approximately fourth in that list. Below Ron and Albus.

There isn't much I can say about Fabio, I mean, I made him with no prior planning, unlike what I did with Felix. I made him with the goal to be as amusing as possible to me.

Basically, they (Fiona and Fabio) play the role of Fred and George Weasley. They are originally in just to have a few laughs, but later on become their own character with motivations of their own.

Felix and Fabio do share a lot in common. Well, neo-Felix and Fabio have a lot in common. Their penchant for horrible swears all related to Merlin, their fear of women showing affection and general mildly scattered thought process aside, they both are extremely clever people, with an intuitive grasp of magic, both are extremely fond of their families (especially each other) and both of them are mildly terrified of Fiona, albeit for different reasons.

Their key differences are that unlike Felix, Fabio thrives on knowledge. He doesn't want knowledge so that it will help him, but he will want knowledge for knowledge's sake. While Felix prefers subjects with rules and boundaries, Fabio has no such compunctions, and unlike Felix who will forever work towards a goal, Fabio doesn't care much about goals unless they let him learn new stuff. He is just your typical Ravenclaw.

Fabio isn't stoic on the outside and panic on the inside when to comes to stressful situations, he his panic on the inside and panic on the outside, and panic everywhere in between. He has the sensitivity of a teaspoon, a sense of humor almost as bad as Anthrax, and a huge hurricane of thought both inside and outside. He is pure geek, and I love him for it.

Name: Fabio Fortescue  
Age: 10-15  
House: Ravenclaw  
Wand: Spruce and Unicorn hair, 13 inches  
Physical Appearance: Above average height, Mildly Tanned, dark hair, messy, brown eyes, Scrawny  
Academic Strengths: Transfiguration, Charms, Runes, Arithmancy  
Academic Weakness: Astronomy, History, Flying, Herbology  
Notable Skills: Gobstones, Parseltongue, Stand-up Comedy, Transfiguration-Charm Interaction  
Future Occupation: Transfiguration Professor at Ilvermorny

Fiona Fortescue

I strived to make Fiona as Gryffindor-ish as possible. She might probably be more Gryffindor than Ginny Weasley. Definitely more Gryffindor than Godric Gryffindor.

If I had to define Fiona in as few words as possible, I'd say she is attention grabbing without consciously trying to be attention grabbing. (and that is more than a few words)

She is brash. She is sassy. She is everything Gryffindor.

Unlike her brothers who are more thinkers than doers, she is an action person. She likes being in the middle of stuff. She wants to fight. She wants action. She wants drama.

This is not to be mistaken for shallowness. She has a keen insight into human behavious and knows what they will do before they know it themselves. She may not be academically gifted like her brothers, but she has a quick mind that gives her a fair advantage. She is brave, but not stupid, as Felix thinks she is. She just places her morals and beliefs above her own self.

Out of the three siblings, she might possibly be the most badass of them all. She is definitely more macho than they are. This is not to say she is not girly. She is plenty girly, but not excessively so. She likes to look good , but not to the point her entire existence is governed by it.

She is a mash-up of Lavender Brown, Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy and Nymphadora Tonks. Except, you know, not a Metamorphagus. Which is sad. Fiona the Metamorphagus would have been awesome.

Name: Fiona Fortescue  
Age: 10-15  
House: Gryffindor  
Wand: Dogwood and Phoenix Feather, 12 inches  
Physical Appearance: Average Height, Black wavy hair (mid back length), grey eyes, Athlethic  
Academic Strengths: Defence, Care of Magical Creatures, Flying, Transfiguration, Herbology  
Academic Weakness: Potions, Charms, Astronomy, History, Arithmancy  
Notable Skills: Advanced Dueller, Skilled Beater, Parseltongue, Artist  
Future Occupation: Worked at Florean's Icecream Parlour until qualified to become a Hit-witch

Ending Notes

This fic may not be the best fic out there. In fact, I'm pretty sure it's one of the worse OC fictions, but it served its purpose. It helped me grow, it helped my characters grow, but most of all, it just made my love for story-telling grow. I might not be the best author out there, but know I finished this fic a better author as compared to when I started it, and all in all, who can complain about that?

I'd like to thank everyone who took their time to read this story, and all those that left a review too. It means a lot to me that people thought this was worth reading.

So as I finish off with this, I bid adieu to all you readers and may the odds be ever in your favour.

Toodles

-ProdigyPsycho


End file.
